VooDoo Ninja
by XShinkuKikinX
Summary: Lord Garmadon try to find a way to destroy the ninja. He discover a way rather the ninja get capture or defeated by the snakes. Lord Garmadon wish the dolls to use dolls to control the ninja. And use them to turn against each others. Will the ninja stop Lord Garmadon before it gets out of hand? My first story.. :) Humor, brotherly love, tragedy, comfort.
1. Garmadon's plan

In the snake lair, Lord Garmadon has been thinking on his throne and has his right hand on his chin and the left is his ultimate weapon. He tries to sabotage their Dojo, make a equal themselves, and bring back the fossil and it was a failure. He now try to find a way to solve a way to stop the ninja once and for all until his thought been disturb. Skales enter the room and bow down to speak.

"Lord Garmadon, we need to find a way to ssstop the ninjasss. We been patient and sssstill, your plansss alwaysss failed." Said Skales. "We are not going anywhere becuase the ninjasss train Lloyd, your son became a green ninja."

Lord Garmadon lunge his weapon and use the butt of his mega weapon and slam it on the floor recklessly full of indignant.

He stared at Skales and said "I know. There must be a better way to stop the ninjas... Do you have any ideas? The ninja been train to now avoid your hypnosis." Lord Garmadon demanded. And thought again "And all your tribe became useless! How can I get a better slaves?"

Skales angered inside his gut because he dislike being with Lord Garmadon and his tribes follow him because he has a power which mega weapon. He stared at him for a while and slither away and step on something small, clothed doll. How did thisss human toy got in here? He thought. He lifted and toss it to the corner of the room.

Garmadon saw Skales toss something to the corner of the room. "Skales, what did you threw there? Hm?"

"A doll your highnesss" Skales speak sarcastic on 'highness'

He tell Skales to tell him to pick up. Why not you pick it up yourself? Skales thought and obey though.

He slither to Lord Garmadon and held on his right hand of a doll. He snatch it and observe the doll... He smirk. "Maybe there is a way to stop the ninja. If you can't, then they can."

"What isss it then? I hope thisss time thisss won't failed" Skales demanded.

Lord Garmadon sprout from his chair and lift his mega weapon and start wishing something.

"I wish I get a doll to control the ninjas and obey what I said and control the movement of the doll by my hand!" Garmadon speaks and the mega weapon glowed. the luminous light brighten the room and withered away. Lord Garmadon clench his mega weapon to balance himself and got up and see the shining ball appear in front of him. An evil smirk, he lift his hands to get the doll. It was just one.

"What? ONE?!" Garmadon hissed. Still tired and try to gather his thought. I said doll... Which is one. I cannot use the mega weapon again. Maybe I'll try this thought. The doll is naked; show peach skin, button as eyes, mouth as a thread and can fit someone front pants pocket. It look magical felt a strange aura around this doll. _Is it used as dark magic? How can this help?_ He thought. It is magical. The doll he seen in use for dark magic and use sample hair, body parts, clothing ect. Lord Garmadon gather his thought and it can be a implausible fact. He could just give it a try. Skales ask the dark lord.

"Jussst one doll out of four... How can thisss doll defeat the ninjass?" Skales said.

Garmadon sit back down to his throne because of exhaustion and thought. I need to pick one of the ninja can do all the job. But who?

Lord Garmadon grin and speak. "Skales, get your tribe to ambush the ninja and get a piece of hair or their ninja cloth."

Skales nodded, thought this plan might work this time or just a false hope. "We will command the tribesss asss soon we get a plan to ambusssh the ninja. Who would it be to ambusssh?"

Lord Garmadon thought of each of the ninja. Cole is tough, strong and reliable. He dislike how his face look when he's ready with his team in combat. Kai is hothead, and full of agility. He hates how he act and his guts. Zane is quiet and analysis the battle around him. He needs to get his business off. Jay is fast and creative. Rather his talk annoyed him; I wanted to rip his mouth off...

Garmadon replied a ninja name "Get the black ninja."


	2. Being pleasure, being watch

In the sky of sunset vast across the sky above Ninjago City, the city illuminate the dawn peak of the sky. In the Dojo, there are the 5 unique ninja been chosen to protect and fight along with an elder of the son of the first spinjitzu master. Lloyd on the tatami mat on battle stance against his opponent, Kai. In the left corner is 3 ninjas watching the 2 challengers, Cole on the left, Jay on the middle, and Zane on the right sit on their knees and training with Lloyd destiny to fight the dark lord. Kai speak to Lloyd in a courage mood. Making Lloyd to feel more confident during battle.

"Okay squirt, try to attack me and try not to hit the ground. Show me what you got." Said Kai. Lloyd nodded and charge at Kai like he never had time to think.

Lloyd charge him and use his left foot to high kick on Kai's face. Kai block uses his both arm crossed like an X to defend himself. Lloyd use his fist to counter attack Kai block. Kai lose balance and few paces back and in stance and charge to Lloyd to tackle him on a ground. Lloyd use his fist to punch Kai on his torso, Kai flew back in pain in second and regain and tackle Lloyd and Lloyd grab Kai arm and slam him on the ground. Kai groaned and see Lloyd jumping halfway on the air. The ninja was impress how Lloyd became stronger everyday. Kai mumbled on the ground. Victory goes to Lloyd. The ninja clap and cheered on Lloyd victory. Jay rose up and came to Kai for a helping hand.

Jay chuckled and said something to Kai "Man if you were trying to steal candy from a baby, the baby wins." Kai glared at Jay to shut him up. It eventually did make him shut.

Cole came up to Lloyd and lightly pat him on his back and said "Nice job Lloyd, your improving everyday since we help you train. Soon you will become stronger than all of us. I'm glad sensei train us and we can help you what we learn." Lloyd smiled.

Jay interrupt "Speaking of Sensei, where is he? I haven't seen him for a while and Nya." Jay smiled and think about Nya blushing. "I remember Sensei went off with Nya to search some information about the city. I heard." Cole replied.

Zane walk up to view something while his brothers having conversation; peek through the street from the window and see its getting dark. "My fellow brothers, its getting dark. We should head back to the bounty." Zane smiled to his brothers. They all nodded. Suddenly, they heard a man voice coming to the training room.

A brown ninja that let himself go. Dareth enter. "Hello ninjas. Going home already?" "Well Zane night to cook and yeah we're going home." Jay said. Dareth look pleased "May I come for dinner? Please, please!" The ninja look at each others. Cole doesn't mind. Jay and Zane look lightly giggled. Kai speak to Dareth, "Sure, but don't make any mess. I guess..."

The brown ninja cheered. "Thank you for accepting the brown ninja. I"ll teach you guys some things I learn like the lion. Or a Hawk. Or a-" "Yeah, yeah, yeah. come on let's go since its just guys night right?" Jay said.

The ninja exit out of the Dojo, the bounty is park above the Dojo and the anchor is in sight. The ninja start climbing on the anchor. Zane stop and see something in his corner of his eye. He turn his head and take a closer look. When he is disturb by the familiar voice calling him.

"Zane, something wrong?" Cole coming up to Zane. "I saw something over there." Cole wanted to know what he saw. Cole tap on Zane shoulder and both nodded to look. The white and the black ninja stroll where Zane last saw them. When they reach to the alley, all they see is trash cans and piled of old bricks. "There's nothing Zane just piles of trash here." Zane look disbelief. He saw something but just disappear into dust? Cole put his right hand on Zane left shoulder.

"Look, whatever you saw there, its gone. It could be a bird or a rat. Let's go back to the bounty to see the others." Cole said. Zane nodded and walk with Cole back to the bounty. A red eye stare at the ninjas while they left.

In the bounty, Zane is cooking tonight. Cole is near Kai on his left and Dareth on his right. While Jay and Lloyd in front of them across the table. Patiently waiting for their dinner and having little conversation, Dareth said "So how did you do the spinney thing?" The ninja blinked. Cole said to Dareth to comfort him at least.

"Yeah well maybe one day you can join us Dareth." Cole said and chuckled. When Zane enter with the food, Dareth chortle because Zane was wearing a pink apron. Zane look puzzled at the moment and realize why he's laughing. Zane lightly place the food on the table and smiled to his brothers "Dinner is served, enjoy." Dareth took a first bite on the miso soup and his eye widen.

"Delicious! This is amazing, how did you do this? Are you a warlock?" Kai roll his eyes and quietly slurp his soup. Cole nudge his elbow to Kai "Well this is weird. Next time, we shouldn't invite him to supper." Kai look to Cole's chesnut colored eye. "I agree. And his slurp of his soup is irritating."

When the ninja finishing eating dinner, the relentless of Dareth questions and his manners... Jay rose up to Kai and mutter to his ear. "We shouldn't bring him anymore." Jay said annoyed. "Indeed."

In the control room, Cole and Kai are prepare things before they go to sleep for a day until tomorrow. Jay is still sitting near the table, Lloyd stay with Jay because Jay begged Lloyd to stay but Lloyd denied; Jay leaped on Lloyd pinned down until he succumb. He did and stay with Dareth. Silently sat and listen to Dareth stories. Dareth yawned and stretch his arm wide high and accidentally thrust on Zane shoulder. Causing him to drop some plates. Zane turn his eyes down to fracture plates and sighed, Dareth hesitate and said "Sorry ninja it was uhh reflect." Zane sense he's lying but think accident happens.

He knelt down and pick up broken plates, Jay came to assist Zane at least. Jay lift the broken plate and held to Zane on the remaining plates. Zane smiled "Thanks brother, you make my job easier." Jay put his hand on Zane left shoulder "No problem," He lean to Zane ears and mutter "Next time, if he did this again, try to drop onto him on accident." Jay said with a smirk.

"It's going to be funny. And by that, if your going to do it again, turn on your humor switch." Jay wink to the nindroid blue crystal eyes. Zane nodded. Somehow he agree. Maybe he does not like Dareth inviting him to supper. Zane walk to the kitchen and lose sight of him.

"Alright ninjas, I'll be heading out thank you for the marvelous dinner." Dareth said in ease. Wave his hand and stood up and left in dinning table. I hope he can get down that easily. Jay sighed, Lloyd clutch Jay's wrist and twist it.

Jay immediately scowled and stare at Lloyd "OW-ow hey what did I do- OWW!" Lloyd do this for revenge "Because you body slam me to the ground and make me stay with Dareth." It remind him that he let his guard off on Jay. Earlier Lloyd avoid Kai attack pratice in dojo 1 hour ago. Jay rose up, remove his wrist free from clutch of Lloyd, Jay grab Lloyd by his chest wrapped around and put near his left side his waist.

Jay's hand turn to a fist and said "Who want a nuggie?" Jay smirk aggressively. Lloyd squirm "No-no!" Lloyd lick Jay's hand that causing to lose his grip. Lloyd spit out. "Did you even wash your hands?" "Of course I do!" Jay thought again "Maybe..."

In the control room, Cole's eye glued on the large screen to see anything suspicious. Kai on the left. "Seems Ninjago is sleeping tonight." Kai said. "It seems clear we should check on Jay and Lloyd." Cole said. Kai followed Cole to the dinning room. See his Lightning ninja brother argue with Lloyd. Cole look around and merge to Jay personal bubble space.

"Hey where's Dareth?" Cole demanded. Jay reply "Oh, he left a while ago, I bet he try to use his animal instinct to fly away like a hawk or-"

Suddenly, the ship power is down. The ninja been lifted and thrash into the left wall. The ship slowly fall into the Dojo. The ninja grasp to hold on nearby woods or metal attached to the walls.

"What's going on?" Cole said. "The power is out, duh!" Jay said. "I know the power is out, but how? Well no time Jay, go to the control room and try to fix it! Or we'll crash." Jay nodded and crawled to the control room.

Kai heard a hissing noise on training deck. Serpentine! Kai crawl to Cole while Zane enters the room. Being lifted and slamming onto Cole left side of his torso. Cole winced but let the pain subside. "Sorry Cole," Zane replied. The metal bar that Zane holds break and cause him to fall near the wall where Cole and Kai were.

"Cole, the serpentine aboard inside the ship." "What? But how? We were in the control room to see anything and wait... You said the deck? Do you think Dareth-" A sudden scream outside the training deck. The ninja of fire rolled his eyes and look back at Cole. "We got to save Dareth."

He nodded and thought again "But there's no time to stop the serpentine, were going to crash with the serpentine and-" A miracle happen, the light flickered inside the dining room. The engine heard outside purred. The power went back on again. The ship levitate into the air. The ninjas land on the floor with a **THUD** sound. They wince. Didn't see that coming. Jay come to his brothers and knelt down to give a helping hand to his brothers.

"I was able to fix the problem. While you guys yelling like girls and I, as knight and shiny amour came to save the day. The wires been pulled but glad I know which is which." Jay gesture with a smirk, Kai annoyance face came up to him and slap his hand on Jay's head. "Ouch." Jay smirk turn to grimace.

"Knock it off you guys. Dareth is in trouble and there's serpentine outside." Cole said in a mature way. He came to the door, sling the door quietly in a inch and observe how many snakes. There are 4 hypnobrai, 2 fangpyre, 4 constrictai, and 2 venomari. They gather and surrounded the brown ninja that let himself go. Cole need to contrive a way to save Dareth before its too late.

"Okay listen carefully. Kai and Jay, go to the left side to deal with half the snakes. Get some net with you to trap some at least to confess them why are they here. One of you distract them and use the net to capture at least one. Zane and I deal with the remaining right side. We will save Dareth. We push the snakes off the bounty since were near the ground." The ninjas nodded and about to pounce in action.


	3. Short Battle, Dareth finally gone

The ninja bounty spotted some snakes on training deck. Slither around hissing. Thrashing the ninja weapons and gears. Dareth screech like a little girl being surround by the snakes. The ninja hid inside dining room gaze every movement what snakes are planning. The moon block by some clouds. Dark consume the ship. Become difficult to see and a advantage for the ninjas. _What are they looking for?_ Kai thought. Lloyd crawl to the ninjas and wanted to help. Cole give Lloyd a stare and shook his head. Then Kai, then Zane. Lloyd mumbled and quietly sat down arms crossed his chest.

One of the snakes said something to the brown ninja "Where are the ninjasss? We need to get some clothing that Skalesss requestsss. If you won't tell usss, then have a nice fall!" Constrictai garbled. Dareth got no idea what is he saying. But he heard the snake said '_a nice fall'_. The snake tries to whisper to Dareth so the ninjas won't hear what are they planning to do. Even though, the snakes didn't know how the bounty is near the ground.

"Okay. Let's go guys." The ninja nodded and put their hoods on and went off to listen the leaders plan. And went in action.

As Cole and Zane wait for a distraction, Kai and Jay went left side of the bounty, back on the wall and training dummies. Kai saw the gears been toss and turn everywhere on the deck. Kai stretch his hand and gather couple metal nets. Jay kick something cause a rock sound lightly screech the wooden floor. Kai instantly turn his head and glared to his eyes saying _'Be careful idiot_' eyes. Jay rose both is shoulder and shook his head. He reach his nun chucks and see the sword and going to give Kai. He hissed in silent, Kai turn and sent Jay back a faint smile. Jay toss the sword to Kai and lunge his left hand to obtain the sword. Both sneak and hid behind one of the dummy, Kai jump and roll to the floor and put his back sit down on the chest. Kai got the net ready. Jay nodded and lunge to the middle and start shouting to distract.

"Oh no. Hey don't leave me!" Jay shouted. He did mean to say that so the snakes thought they had left him alone. The snakes turn and see the lightning ninja. Dareth scream "Help me ninja!" The snakes growled and march toward the lightning ninja. Jay got out his nun chucks and slam some snakes. Kai came out and yelled.

"Ninja-go!" Kai lunge out his hiding spot with firery tornado and take down 4 snakes. Kai use the net and threw to one of the snakes. The snake yelled and his comrades came to remove the net. Jay take down 3 snakes. And toss them overboard.

Cole and Zane hear them battling and start spinning "Ninja-go!" the white and black ninja spinjitzu and form a living tornado, the ice mist and brown dust storm. Cole encounter 2 constrictai and a hypnobrai. He use the helmets on the floor that snakes toss them and kick them like a ball. Took down the constrictai and hypnobrai. One constictai fled and went overboard. Unfortunately, the constrictai held on the edge of the bounty and wait patiently until it is clear. The nindroid came to Dareth to check on him.

Dareth fell to his knees and crying "Thank you ninjas for saving my life!" Zane replied in a smile "You should go back down." Cole came up and stand aside with the ninja of ice "Yeah. We got some cleaning up the deck. Unless, of course, you want to stay with the snakes. Be careful because in any minute the surely get their conscious back and-" "NOO! I mean no uhh I'll be going. Thank you anyways, I'll be practicing my Kung fu." Dareth haste back to the Dojo. Cole and Zane watch him climb back down.

Until, he slip the metal chains. "OW-ow-ow-ow-ow, OWW!." Dareth hit on Ads and pipes and crash down the Dojo roof. Cole flinch every time he heard him '_ow'_ Zane just gaze at him falling.

"Cole, will he be okay?" Cole turn his head slowly to Zane and replied "He'll be okay." Cole thought again "I think."

"The snakes are not easy to capture." Kai said. Jay came up to him since its clear, for now. Jay smiled "Well they are not easy. But why do they capture us? Maybe fire is easy can get capture like your sitting on a torch and they're lifting you." Jay smirked.

Kai eyes widen and replied back "And lightning is easy to capture. Just buy some battery in store and carry a battery in my pocket and done." Jay stick his tounge at him "Dork." " Hey you started it."

Cole and Zane came up to his brothers. Cole speak up "Good job guise. Now lets get ready to-" Suddenly the constrctai been hiding jump onto one of the ninja. Fell to the floor struggling. The constrictai are strong. The snake start ripping up their shirts like a predator capture their meals. The ninja kick the constrictai overboard and the constrictai yell in dismay. The ninja gone silent and second ran to fallen brothers and give him a helping hand.

"Are you okay Kai?" Zane reach his hand to Kai. Kai accept his helping hand and in shock "Yeah. But why did he just did that to me?"

Jay came up to him and slap his back "Hey Kai, fan girls, kids, and even snakes! Man, you became popular all of sudden." Kai leap on Jay and grab his left arm and put it behind on his back.

Jay squirm "Ow-Ow ow ow! OK, OK UNCLE! UNCLE!" Kai replied, to the desperate Lightning Ninja "Oh I'm not done with you yet!" Jay scream like a girl. Cole and Zane held to Kai's shoulder to send him a message that he got it. Kai rose up, brushing his ninja garb and gently use his fingers to rub the ripped garb.

"I'm going to need some new clothing." Kai said. Cole help Jay up and brush his clothing.

"Okay. Now the snakes been slowed down at least and we are going to solve how the bounty power been shut down. Let's get some rest and investigate tomorrow. I'm pooped." Cole said.

Jay chuckled when Cole said something. Cole stare directly at Jay. "What?" "Nothing." Jay chuckled. The ninja went back to the bounty. Kai scream "First!" Kai went to the bathroom. Jay trotted "Hey I wanted to go first!" Cole spotted Lloyd snoozing on the couch.

Cole silently use his throat in high pitch "Be quiet! Don't wake up the kid. Or he will turn us into ash like the alarm he did few days ago." Jay and Zane nodded.

Cole smiled and lift Lloyd to his bed. He whisper to the ice ninja "I'll take him to his bed, he shouldn't sleeping alone while the serpentine are around."

"I'll brush my teeth soon." Cole disappear in sight.

"Well I wonder why the snakes just ambush us in late evening." Jay wondered. Zane step in "They just attack us, about to push Dareth out, and attack Kai like that. This does not compute." Zane exclaimed.

Kai exit out the bathroom on his red pajamas. He came out with a towel on his face rubbing using both hands. "Zane your next on the bathroom." Zane trotted and stop when Jay sneer and push Kai away. "Me first!" Kai land between the hallway. Kai didn't see that coming since he was polishing his face with the towel.

"Jay! Let Zane go next!" Jay went inside ignoring Kai slamming the door behind him. Jay turn on the water and the shower head start running. Zane walk up to Kai and give him a hand.

"It's okay, he needed it more because he didn't shower in a week." Zane lenient face look at Kai. Kai eyes widen "Ew he touch me. And I touch him!" Kai eyes look disgust. "I'll check on Cole since I'm done."

"Good night brother." Zane replied to his brother fire ninja. Kai look at him in a pleasure "Thanks, I'll see you in the room." Kai left while Zane patiently waiting for Jay to finish shower.

Kai went back to his room and saw Cole lightly place Lloyd on his bed. Kai came in and told Cole to go in the bathroom. "Oh and watch out for Jay." Cole left brows rose up in confuse. "What?" "Trust me." Kai nudge his elbow to Cole and smile. Cole nodded and went to the hallway. Kai went to his bed and close his eyes. The darkness over run him.

* * *

Near the outskirt of Ninjago, the moon peek out. The dazzling moon luminate the night sky. The view of sand tranquil the night glory space of empty fields. The group of serpentine walk stiffly to Skales awaiting for their return.

"Did you get the thingss Garmadon needed?" Skaled demanded. They look at another. They grew silent. "YOU IDIOT! Just one cloth and you failed." A constrictai walk in and pace forward where Skales stand. He knelt down and serve him like a king. He lift his hand and Skales chuckled.

"Good job! Now that'sss what I'm talking about!" Skales laugh. Its too dark to see that color the cloth is. Even though the moon peeks out. Skales just happy since one succeed with a cloth. "Let'sss go. We don't want Lord Garmadon to wait for hisss reward." The group of snake slither and went underground.

* * *

**(AN- DONE! It seems the snakes got some clothing. Oh no he got a wrong ninja. Although Cole and Kai are ****both physical skill and Zane and Jay are mental skill.)**

**Question: Who is your favorite character in Ninjago?**  
**Cole**  
**Kai**  
**Jay**  
**Zane**  
**Lloyd**


	4. Family time, surprising occur

**(AN- Uhh ohh. Mistakenly got Kai clothing instead of Cole. What will happen? Here is the chapter! The battle ****between the ninjas! Or is it? But first, what actually happen? Let's go step by step. And this is a bit longer chapter than the ****last one. o3o)**

* * *

In the midnight where stars over run the night. Clouds levitate around Ninjago. Lead to the sewer, where the snakes hide from the surface dwellers. In the lair. Skales slither to Lord Garmadon held his left hand a cloth that belong to Kai. Skales speak out "I have what you wanted." Lord Garmadon look pleased and with a evil laugh.

"Good job, hand it to me." Skales slither and handed to Lord Garmadon and said "I hope this plan worksss." Lord Garmadon lift the voodoo doll and place the cloth on top of it. Then it happen. The doll brightly glowed and illuminate the room within second. The doll fell down slowly to Lord Garmadon 3 hands. He smile evilly until his smile became a grimace.

"What is this?! This is Kai?" The doll has Kai's hair and his ninja garb. Skales stare at him and speak "The ninja threw our comradesss overboard! We don't have time to-" Lord Garmadon thought this again.

"No matter. This is good enough. I got another idea. This hothead can go with my plans..." Lord Garmadon laugh.

Skales sigh and ask "How can thisss doll of Kai help?" Lord Garmadon trotted to Skales and said "This doll has dark magic and control with a sample of clothing or anything. They will obey and control the movement by my hands." Lord Garmadon laugh evil and rose his laugh louder.

"We will head out to Ninjago City in the museum. Soon, I know their bounty alarm would go off and this would be a good time using it. We attack in at noon." Skales bow and replied to Lord Garmadon. "I hope thisss plan worksss."

Lord Garmadon replied back while see Skales walk away "Oh, it will work."

* * *

In the morning. The vast sky became baby blue colored. The ninjas are sleeping happily since Sensei is gone. They can sleep all day, suddenly the alarm went off on 6:00 am; it echo through the room. Kai woke up and jump out of his bed on stance, alert to protect his brothers. Cole woke up moaning and hit his head against the bunk above Jay where he's sleeping. Jay woke up, drop his pillow he's hugging and try to grab it; eventually it cause him to fall off the bunk bed with the pillow. Zane sleeping soundly on his bed like he heard nothing happens. Lloyd woke up and put his hands together and form a green energy and stare at the alarm still echo the room and blast his arms out and release the energy to the alarm. The alarm turn into dust and the sound faded.

"Get up guys. It's morning." Cole said, Jay slowly rose up groaning from the floor. "But its Saturday..." Jay complained.

"I know its Saturday, I even want to sleep but we got some business to do. We have snake problem, remember?" Cole replied.

The ninja groan even louder but accept. They went to dining room and and its Cole time to make breakfast. They all sat and Zane get few glass from the cabinet and milk from the refrigerator. He place the glass to Jay first, he raise his head and shook his head. And pass the rest to his brothers. And see Jay, that his head back on the table drooling already. Kai sat quietly tapping the table with his fingers endlessly. Lloyd sat with Kai annoyed because repeated tapping on table. Zane pour milk on every glass.

"You want some milk, Lloyd?" Zane ask the little green ninja. Lloyd nodded and ask "Can I have some chocolate cookies with it?" Jay got up while Zane and Lloyd having their conversation and went to the kitchen. He got back with Vanilla ice cream cone. He reply Lloyd, he heard what they are saying "Nuh uhh kid, you get bad teeth ache if you eat sugar in the morning." "But you always eat ice cream in the morning!"

"Well ice cream _is_ milk, excuse me. Beside, I'll pass eating breakfast what Cole make." Jay answer to the green ninja. Kai speak up, still grumpy because it's morning "Knock it off you guys!"

Cole enter the dining room, smiling "I made breakfast!" He pass out each plate (expect Jay because he got dessert as breakfast). It has toast with a burnt egg on top. The ninja were silent.

Cole smile and lift his own plate of food "I'm going to be in control room. I'll find out what cause the ship lose power. Jay said the wires been remove. I'll see you there." Cole walk out of the dining room.

"The eggs... I rather eat the toast." Lloyd shrugged "I agree with you." Lloyd stood up and take his toast. "What should we do with the uhh used-to-be eggs? Throw it overboard?" The Fire and Ice Ninja look at Lloyd, raising a brow.

"There are cameras on the deck, how can we toss it when Cole is in the control room?" Jay said. "I got an idea." Kai smirk. He gather the harden eggs and went to the deck. The ninjas followed very confuse. "Cover me" Jay and Lloyd came up to cover Kai whine he reach to the chest. He reach a black-spray can and start spraying those used-to-be eggs. He held them and handed back to his brothers and chuckled.

"Okay let's throw them like a disk!" The ninjas chuckled and Kai speak out loud so Cole in control room heard or what are they up to. "Okay, Let's throw how far this 'rock' can go that we found on the bounty." Kai wink and threw the ''disk' and went flying. The ninja threw with it. It flew across the building, disappear from the horizon. The ninjas having a little conversation.

"Mine threw farther than all of you!" Jay said, Kai interrupt "No, mine gone farther than you!" Zane interrupt "Technically, mines threw farther than all of you, it was light as a feather and more mobility." The ninja argues and then Cole came to see his brothers.

"What are you guys arguing about? And what did you threw? A rock?" Cole said moving one his brows up. Kai came up to Cole and he move his left hand to put on Cole's shoulder.

"Yeah, we were testing our strength and-" Suddenly, Kai fell to his knees. He yell in pain and knock unconscious, Cole catch him on his waist.

"Kai!" The ninja were in shock and got near Cole and unconscious Kai on Cole's arm. "Kai. Kai! What happen?" Cole said. "Zane, is something wrong with Kai?" Cole place Kai gently on the floor. Zane knelt down to observe Kai problem.

Zane shook his head "There is nothing wrong with him Cole." Until the alarm gone off. "Aw come on! This not a good time to go off somewhere when Kai is unconscious! We're hooped!" Jay panicked.

Cole rose up and slap Jay on his left cheek of his face. "Focus Jay! Even though Kai is unconscious, we can still deal with this. Go to the control room, I'll get Kai to his bed. We'll deal what happen to Kai. Lloyd, stay with Kai, if anything happens, tell us immediately while you ride on Ultra dragon." Lloyd nodded. The 2 ninjas went off to the control room.

In the large screen where Jay and Zane observe the problem in Ninjago City. Cole come up to his brothers. "Jay, any status?" "Well we got some snake problem on the museum and there's you know who." Cole gone close and see Lord Garmadon with Constrictai and Hypnobrai general and his reinforcement.

"Well then lets go. This isn't going to be easy... But were ninjas. We protect the people who cannot protect themselves." The ninjas nodded, they put on their hoods and run back to the deck, get their weapons and climb back down the anchor.

Jay suddenly slip and fell, hit the ads sign, some pipes, and hit the ground. He groaned. Cole and Zane, still dangling on metal chains, look eye to eye. Zane whisper to Cole. "We should foreshadow Kai later if he wakes up." Cole nodded.

Cole came down the chains first in safety. Zane along. Cole let out his hand and help the ninja of lightning rose. "Come on lets go." The ninjas hustle through Ninjago City.

When they reach to the museum, the 3 ninja stop in front of the museum. Lord Garmadon, the generals, and their comrades are in front of the museum smirking at the ninjas.

"Lord Garmadon! What are you up to this time?" Cole demanded. "Oh, your not going to attack us at all." Cole was incoherent of Lord Garmadon reply.

Lord Garmadon reach to his pocket and held it on his right hand. He whisper to an object, "Get here in the museum and destroy the ninjas. Don't let them escape!" Zane feel some dark presence out of nowhere and trotted back slowly. Cole and Jay look confuse at Zane.

"Zane, what's wrong?" Jay came near the ice ninja. In few minutes, Zane finally said something "I feel some dark presence out of nowhere." "Zane, your looking at it, he's-" Zane shout "No! This is different. This feeling is unbearable. Unreal." Cole look at Zane and look back to his enemies. He glaze at them, mostly Lord Garmadon.

"Why are you here, Lord Garmadon?" Cole gritted his teeth. "Isn't it obvious? You ninjas ruin my plans and took away my son!" Lord Garmadon angered.

"Well it's not our fault that Lloyd became a green ninja!" Cole said. "I wanted to be the green ninja." Jay squeeze in "Hey, I wanted to be the green ninja!" "Oh yeah?" Lord Garmadon got annoyed from earth and lightning ninja.

"And you both, are weak and useless! Soon Lloyd will come back to me once I get rid of you ninjas. ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Lord Garmadon screech.

"Who's calling us weak and useless!" Cole said. "You are once I'm done with you!" Lord Garmadon laugh "If you can."

"Is that a challenge?" Cole smirk. "What do you think?" Lord Garmadon said.

"Jay and Zane, deal with the snakes." Cole ordered. Jay and Zane nodded. Looking at Cole thought he gone serious.

"I'll deal with him!" Cole charge to Lord Garmadon. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Cole been kick on his face, Cole flew backward and land on pavement concrete. He groaned.

"Cole!" Jay shout. Cole rose slowly and saw a person in red. The ninja were in shock. Cole speak weakly and rub his cheek searing in pain "How... urggg.. Is it possible?"

Jay was traumatize. "But he-! But how-! Bu-this-! Him?!" Jay babbled. Zane look in shock and said calmly. "It's Kai."

* * *

**(AN- Oh no, Kai isn't himself. Where's Lloyd? Is he surpposed to keep an eye on him? Stay tuned for tomorrow Chapter!) **  
**Question: Guess what will happen in the next chapter? **


	5. Ninjas VS Ninja with snakes

**(AN- I will complete this stories and upcoming stories for now on!)**

* * *

"Kai!" Cole shouted to fire ninja. Kai stood, nothing to say. Lord Garmadon laughed. "This... Actually works!"

Jay and Zane came to help Cole up. "Kai, what's going on? Why did you attack me?" Jay went to Cole side "Kai, this isn't you. Kai don't forget what side you are on."

Kai stood silently. No respond. Cole look to Kai's eyes. He notice how dull and lifeless it is. Half asleep. Though, he still move. Cole speak to Lord Garmadon.

"What have you done to Kai?!" Cole demanded. Zane and Jay come up confused. They whisper to the team's leader. "Cole, maybe Kai been hypnotize." Zane stood up "Jay this can happen. Or something... else than that. A while ago, I felt a dark presence near Lord Garmadon. Remember?"

Jay hesitate and said "What? There's more dark power he has?" Zane nodded an agreement. "There's something Lord Garmadon might use his mega weapon on Kai. Something that has dark presence..." Zane thought this puzzle. Lead clueless in his system.

Cole use his sleeve to wipe off the blood from his lips. He whisper to his brothers "We gotta save Kai, or else, Lord Garmadon enforce Kai to battle us. We need to get to the bounty and remind Lloyd-" Cole remember something.

"Lloyd! He was supposed to keep an eye to Kai! Something happens!" Cole snapped.

Jay see the snake charge at him. He defend himself with his nun chucks. "Uhh, I think we will be busy." Zane interrupt "We won't escape like this Cole, there are snakes and even Kai on their side." Cole gritted his teeth in anger.

"You. I'm done with you!" Cole got to his stance. Lord Garmadon speak to the earth ninja. "Foolish ninja! You deal with Kai, not me." Lord Garmadon snap his fingers. Kai flinch. Held his sword and charge at Cole. Lord Garmadon said something causing Cole to freeze.

"I'll be watching." He smirk and watch the theme. Observe the battle and the ninjas style.

The battle begins.

Zane use his shurikens to attack few snakes. Went back like a boomerang safely on his clutch. The snakes grew close to Zane. Some went back up. The 2 Constrictai charge to Zane. Zane back flip, in progress, kick the snake face and use his fist on the other Constrictai. Landed safely. He threw the shurikens on hypnobrai and venomari and fall to unconscious to the concrete. Jay use his nun chucks, swinging back and forth and sound coming from his mouth "Woo-cha!" slamming some snakes. He jump "Ninja-go!" took out few snakes. Stop spinning, the snake charge to Jay behind him. The snake grab Jay's arm. Jay struggle and see another snake coming emerging. Forming a circle Jay. Jay panicked and he turn to the snake that held him and said "Hey no cheating!"

Jay became petrified, until he heard a familiar voice behind him. "Ninja-go!" A living tornado of ice charge, knock off and free Jay. The snake slither back slowly. Jay and Zane nodded, Zane grab Jay's both hands and Zane use spinjitzu "Ninja-go!" Holding Jay's both hands, Jay use his foot to run on snakes face. Kicking them on progress. When its clear, Zane slow down. Both fell on the floor. Jay felt like puking but he swallowed up since Zane hold on to him and start spinning like astronaut rocket practice. Ew. The ice and lightning ninja cheered.

"Wow, that was... AWESOME!" Jay cheer, very excited. The ice and lightning ninja rose up and high-five each others.

"We been practice on this, and it works! Zane we should do this more often if we get trapped. We should teach it to Kai and Co-" They heard a voice coming behind them.

"Ssso, you defeated my private. Now you will deal with me!" Skales said. He march toward to Zane and Jay. With his comrades behind him. The ice and lightning ninja feel a little worn out. But on their ground.

"Ok. *huff* That's cheating!" Jay said exhausted. "Who sssaid I play fair? Get them!"

* * *

Cole use his scythe to block the bow from Kai's sword. The strength of Kai's sword and Cole's scythe pushing it away. Eye to eye, the fire and earth ninja fight against each others. The strength of Kai's attack. And Cole is defense, the equal power would go endless.

"Kai, snap out of it! It's me Cole! Don't forget, we are your brothers! We can help!" Cole snapped. Kai side sweep to Cole left and kick on his knee. Cole lose balance, he use his scythe blade cut on the floor to maintain his balance. Watching Kai charging to him. Kai swung his sword to Cole. Fortunately, Cole use his strength and stand on one hand with his scythe on the tip of the weapon butt. Balancing the weapon with his one hand and his body lifted on the air. Kai missed his blow and turn back for another blow. Cole use his weight to jump with his one hand, causing Cole to be unarmed. The scythe drops the floor and Cole on the air and jump on Kai back. Kai fell to the floor, Kai rise up using his elbow for support. Cole came up using his arms to choke Kai. Not literally choke Kai, just trap him.

"Kai, no matter, I won't hurt you." Cole whisper to Kai. Suddenly, Cole heard a respond back to his comment. "...C..ole...He..lp" Kai mumbled. Cole eyes widen, hear Kai is still there. Cole look at him in his eye. Dull and lifeless. Still pinned down Kai on the pavement concrete. Cole sighed relief, but still on his guard if anything gone terrible.

"Kai! Your still there! Glad to see you-" Suddenly, Cole felt something wrapped around his torso and pinned his arms on his side and lifted him into the air. It was the Constrictai general strength. Cole, the Constrictai strength and lifted him, causing him to lose grip on Kai. Kai rose up. He started to punch on Cole torso repeatedly. Cole yelled in pain. He struggle on Constrictai strength, tries to relax but the general squeeze him and the blow for Kai punching him and the general grip is even tighter than the last. Cole scowled. He couldn't blame Kai, he's being control. Or maybe betrayed. Why... do I...Have to deal... with him... Cole thought.

"Your not getting away thisss time and ruinsss our plan." Skalidor hissed. "It been a while that I given you a squeeze. I'll give you a best of the lifetime, today."

Cole tries to squirm and tried to breathe. Nothing happens because of the grip of the black and orange snake. Cole felt faint and his vision is getting blurry. He started to cough because lack of air "This... isn't...fair..." Cole heard a laugh that he cannot forget. "You think I'm playing games?" Lord Garmadon coming up to Cole. Kai subside to let Lord Garmadon pass. Still, Kai is being control. Cole heard a familiar voice calling his name in shock.

"Cole! I'm coming!" Jay shouted. He ran to Cole, slam the snakes with his nun chucks. Until he fell to his knees and landed on the floor motionless. Skales, behind Jay slam him with his staff behind his neck and chuckled.

"Your not going anywhere, lightning ninja." Skales said. Jay was so focus rescuing Cole, he didn't notice someone behind him. Zane was the only ninja left standing. Zane see Cole being choked and Jay is unconscious on the road. Glad there's no car coming by since the citizen saw the snakes.

"We cannot win this battle. We are outnumbered." Zane said to his brother. Zane shouldn't stand around, he ran to his fallen brother where Skales standing near Jay, he stare at the ice ninja, smirking widely.

"You ninjasss have failed. And didn't you know, everytime our plansss get ruin because of Kai'sss sssister ruin our party. So we sent them a fake messssage that include your Sssensei needed. It wasss all of a plan to destroy you all!" Skales replied to the nindroid.

Zane stare in shock. Cole said something weakly to Skales as he turn his head a little to the left where Skales stand. "You... You pl..an this?" "Of courssse. Lord Garmadon and I plan this in the start!" Skales said in a pleasure mood. "Give up, ninja. We already won!" Skales replied. All the snakes laugh evilly and cheered. Skalidor speak to his captor. "Give up, there'sss no need to ssstruggle anymore." He squeeze him even tighter.

Cole, in few second, he's going to pass out "I-I...Won't give... Up... That easily... Remember this..." Cole gasped. Then, Cole fell unconscious under being constricted by the Constrictai general. He meant that there are more his brothers can stop him. The first time, being defeated by his nemesis of the Skalidor. Zane in shock, saw his team leader being choked. He froze. There's no more hope. All was lost.

Out of nowhere, a green energy hit Skalidor above sky. Skalidor flew to the museum and impact the wall. By the process, release Cole. Cole, still unconscious on the ground. Let out a soft moan. Cole breathe softly and slowly regaining strength. Still, he's still on the ground.

"What wasss that?" Skales said. All the snakes and the ninjas look up. They see a shadow of 4 heads and a large body above their heads. Lloyd stand on Flame's head and stare at his father and the snakes.

"Let them go!" Lloyd gritted his teeth. Lord Garmadon was shock. "Son!"

Lloyd command his dragon to park where the snakes were. The Ultra dragon obeyed. In impact, causing an earthquake, shake all of them around (Including ninjas). Skales command his comrades "Everyone, retreat!" The snakes fled to the nearby sewer.

Lloyd and his dragon landed near Jay and Zane. Zane lift Jay to the Ultra dragon. He's going to get Cole but stop. Kai is near Cole, grabbing Cole's collar on his right hand. Zane stood there. He went back behind the Ultra dragon where Lloyd is standing. Lord Garmadon is serious about this. I gotta save Cole. But how? Zane thought.

He came to the green ninja "Lloyd, can you fight your dad? We need to save Cole to spare time. He command Kai something. Maybe not letting his captor escape."

Lloyd was silent and speak "But... I don't want to fight my dad..." Lloyd shaken. Zane understand about his 'family thing' and speak to the little green ninja. "Just to spare time. If not, Kai and Cole will be gone. Our power is limited." Lloyd stood silent. He nodded.

"Okay. Go save Kai and Cole." Zane replied in disappointment "Only Cole. We lost Kai." Lloyd look in shock. "What did my dad do to him?" "We don't know. We will figure it out soon enough." Zane said calmly. Zane left Lloyd and ran toward his brothers and stare at Kai into the eye. Dull and lifeless, Kai drop Cole, walk over his body, and take a few step with his sword. A battle of ice and fire.

Lloyd see the ice ninja take a right around the dragon and left him with his dad. He rose up to his dad. "Dad! Please stop this! You don't want this at all!" Lloyd demanded. "Son, this I can't control. Remember, the venom is in my blood." "Then fight back!" Lloyd scream "Or else... I..." Lloyd studded.

* * *

With this conversation. Zane stood in front of Kai. Zane threw his projectile to Kai. Kai block with his sword. The shirikens fell to the ground. Zane in shock, no other weapon left since he use them on the snakes. Kai hastily charge to Zane. Zane dodge every blow. Observing his movement and his behavior. Only way to do he has no weapon left. Zane have time to observe the fire ninja, understand that he is not mind control, or betrayed us. Mostly being physically force. Zane kept dodging every move. He kick Cole scythe and stare at it. Zane has no weapon left. Kai was charging to him. Zane lift the scythe and block Kai's blow. He, jump when Kai tries to kick him to lose balance. He knew that happen when he saw Cole battling him. Zane kick Kai on his chest, Kai went few paces back and landed on the soft grass. Kai regain and back to his stance. Kai charge at him once more. Zane use the weapon butt, calculate where to hit on his face, not to cause a bruise or anything. He calculate the feet and the place to knock him down safely. He struck on Kai's forehead. Kai flew back and landed on the concrete and land his head on the building wall. He didn't rose up.

Zane sighed. Put his weapon on his back for Cole to retrieve it later. He thought and ran to Cole where he lay motionless. He knelt and observe their team leader if anything bad to him. Zane sighed. _'Good, he's still alive and breathing normally at least. But I need to escape with my brothers for any further_ _damage.'_ Zane thought.

He lift Cole's left arm and put it over his shoulder. He went to Ultra dragon and petted Shard. He jump on the Ultra dragon, looking at Cole face look pale. He sat down and reposition Cole. He held him on his back with his left arm across his back and touch Cole left chest. Arms still out. And right holding his legs. Like a bride. So he won't fell. He saw Lloyd arguing with his dad. He watch the scene.

Lloyd stood "Dad. Please don't. Fight it!" Lord Garmadon stood silently. He look around and saw Kai on the ground. He gritted his teeth. "No Lloyd, I have a right to choose. I promise to end the ninjas once and for all!"

Lord Garmadon reach out his pocket and tell the doll something. "Kai! Get up and stop them!" With that words, Kai suddenly stood up. Zane froze. He just knock out Kai, its implausible. Zane just knock Kai out, and he knew get knock out takes a while to regain focus. By that, Zane notice Lord Garmadon holding something... Small.

Zane respond to the green ninja "Lloyd! We need to flee." Lloyd look sad. And he nodded. He jump to his dragon. "Buddy, let's get out of here!" The Ultra dragon obey. Zane told to Lloyd "Hold Jay so he wouldn't sled off the dragon."

Lloyd nodded "Okay." He put Jay on his laps. The Ultra dragon spread the wings and swing repeatedly and went into the air. Disappear into the horizon.

Lord Garmadon stomp his foot to the ground, angered. He look at Kai " You failed, Kai! Time to punish you!" By that, Lord Garmadon lift his fist and punch the doll on the head, waist, and the legs. Kai flinch and went onto his knees in pain. He didn't moan or cry out.

Lord Garmadon told Kai "Since you failed, I expect you to be better. Or else, I'll throw the doll to the volcano!" Lord Garmadon threat the fire ninja. "Fine then, follow me." Lord Garmadon remove the manhole and climb down. Kai followed. Kai release a soft moan "I'm not...Your...Toy!"

* * *

**(AN- Ouch, poor Kai... I just did that to him. What will happen next? Will Cole be okay? First, How does Lloyd ****didn't stop Kai escaping? I like my story Original. Not much a fan for OC. So upcoming stories will be characters used from Ninjago)**

**-Spoiler- Lloyd explain how Kai escape in the bounty and his reaction, and what happen to him. And a short ****P.O.V for Lloyd.**

**Thank you for reading my stories!**


	6. Awaken brother, the bad news

In the bounty, the ninja went somewhere safe from Lord Garmadon for few days. For few days, Zane been taking care his two brothers since the incident. Lloyd help Zane also. There are in a new location far away from Ninjago City where the snakes hide for now on. They hid near Birchwood forest. The ninjas are inside their room. Jay was the first to wake up.

Zane sat quietly, he sat where Jay is sitting on Zane's bed. He use medical for Jay's head bruise. Zane also use medical for Cole body. Mostly on his torso, when he saw Kai repeatedly punch Cole torso. He learn the medical attention from Nya if anything bad happens when Nya went off somewhere. Zane use cloth patch and gently land on Jay bruise. Jay wince and have a conversation with the ice ninja.

"So that's what knock me out! Skales would pay for that!" Jay gritted his teeth. Zane loom over Cole, still out, resting on his bed. Jay loom over Cole's bed where he rest. Jay shook his head.

"Poor Cole. I should have save him on time but Skales! Oh man I will get my hands on 'scales'." Jay chuckled "Or I could get Dareth arm and throw him to Skales-" Zane interrupt "Jay, that's horrible for Dareth. He's our friend." Jay smirk to Zane "I know. But Kai, I can't believe what happen to him." Zane nodded, agreeing with his brother.

"There's something bothering me. The time you were out, I saw something small on Lord Garmadon's hand." Zane said. Jay wondered "Oh really? Which hand? The top row?" Jay laugh a bit. He was saying that his top row of his 4 arms, he can't reach his back pocket. Zane was puzzle. "It was on his left one on bottom." Jay rolled his eyes. "It was a joke, Zane."

Jay look around and someone is missing. "Where's Lloyd?" "He's in the dinning room, pouting." Zane replied. "He's upset about Lord Garmadon. Should I get him then?"

"If he want. Besides, I need time to be alone if my parents said something to me." Jay said. Zane stood up from his bed where Jay is resting. "Don't go anywhere, get some rest, you will get a headache if you move." The nindroid replied. Jay nodded "Okay." He sank his head on the pillow. See Zane left the room. Jay loom to Cole's bed again, where he rest. Motionless. _I wonder how long I was out_. Jay thought.

Zane enter the dinning room, where Lloyd put his head on the table, arms cover the view of his face. Zane walk up to see Lloyd. Lloyd speak adamantly to someone coming up to him.

"Go away please." Lloyd said. Zane stood in silent. Lloyd lift his head to see the ice ninja. "Oh, sorry to be rude Zane. I-" "You don't need to apology." Zane said sharply "Mind if you come to the room with us to talk about? And I wanted to ask you something, how does Kai-"

Lloyd interrupt "Oh, him. I'll get him later for that." Zane look at him confuse. "Alright, I'll come. I do need to see if Jay and Cole were awake." Lloyd said. "They are my friends. I never had good friends like you guys."

Zane nodded "Come, Jay was the first to awake." Lloyd nodded. He stood up from the dinning table and tail Zane to their bedroom.

Zane enter the room with Lloyd. Jay show a weak smile. "Hey squirt, hope you feel better." Lloyd was in shock what his dad and the snakes done to his friends. "Never been better." Lloyd replied. Lloyd sat down on Zane's bed where Jay rest for now. Zane walk slowly to Jay, near his bed. Jay speak to the little green ninja.

"Hey Lloyd, how did-"Suddenly, the conversation stop when they heard a moan from Cole. The ninjas gasped, Zane and Lloyd got up from Jay's side and walk up to Cole, who suddenly waking up. "Look, Cole's waking up." Lloyd said.

Cole heard the familiar voice, he tries to open his eyes. Still down, he force himself. He blink a few times, still blurry. He blink and open his eyes and see Zane and Lloyd stood in front his bed and Jay look at him worried. Cole gasped and cough. Still feel pain being squeezed and unconscious.

"...What...*cough* What happen? Where's Kai?" Cole said. Zane sat on Cole's bed, sat where his body was not on leaving an open space for him to sit.

"Brother, we did not save Kai, you and Jay been out for few days." Zane said a soft tone. Cole eyes widen and got halfway using his elbows on the bed for support "Few days!? What-" "Calm down, it was a tough battle. I finish put some ointment on your chest, torso, and your throat where Skalidor and Kai hurt you." Zane appease his brother. Cole reach his hand and rub gently around his chest and mostly his torso. It ache and wince a little. Zane put his hand on the team leader shoulder and gently put him down the bed.

"You need some rest, Cole." Zane said. Cole nodded and look at Lloyd. "Hey Lloyd, why didn't you stop Kai?" Jay interrupt. "Hey I was going to say that to Lloyd!" Cole said calm to him "Well I was out. Not my fault."

"Well we got to find Kai soon." Cole replied to his brothers. "We can't sit in ducts all day." The ninjas nodded. "We need to fins a way what's causing Kai behavior." Cole look at Lloyd in a serious way that the team leader need to know.

"Lloyd, tell us what happen so we can get some clues. I wanted to know how he escape from you, for my concern." Cole said. Lloyd look at an eye of their team leader.

"Okay, you want to hear what happen?" The ninjas nodded, they wanted to know how or what happen to Lloyd even though he supposed to keep an eye on Kai. Or tell them if Kai escape. Lloyd sat near Jay. "Okay here how it goes..."

* * *

**Lloyd's P.O.V**

When Cole command me to keep an eye on Kai, I nodded. I had to listen to the team leader order. While I follow Cole to the bedroom, he place Kai on the bed softly. Cole come up to me "Lloyd, be careful." "I know, I know. I'm not supposed to leave the bounty and I have to train." I said. Cole nodded and left to the control room.

While Cole left, I stare at Kai. I slowly rose up to him. I look around and spotted a pencil. I curiously get a pencil (replica of a stick) and start poking Kai. "Heh he won't hurt me when he's out." I chuckled.

When I heard you guys on the deck, I followed and see you guys going down the metal chain that is attach an anchor. It was above the Dojo. Then I saw Jay slip through the metal chains and hit on ads sign and pipes and landed on the Dojo roof. I fell to the floor, Laughing to death. I was choking by my tears when I saw you fell.

(Jay: HEY! I DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING!) (Cole: "Sorry, I forgot to tell you." Cole thought not to bring up Zane name.) (Jay: WHAT!? YOU KNEW!?) (Zane: Uhh let Lloyd finish his story.)

While I try to regain my control, I start training in the deck. I dodge the dummy, but the dummy behind me slam me. I rose up and I start talking to myself "You dare to attack the green ninja?" I use my high kick on the dummy. But I miss and hit my face on to the floor. I was hurt, but that doesn't slow me down. Glad I'm a kid that has a lot of energy.

I got bored training, so I went to the control room to play some video games. I got bored again, and got hungry so I went to the refrigerator. I see Chocolate Cake... So I ate it.

(Cole: You ate MY CAKE!?) (Lloyd: Well you should write your name on a sticky note next time.) (Cole: My cake...)

While I was devouring the cake, I put away the plate. Suddenly, I heard a thrash noise from the room. I said "Kai is in there." I ran to the front door of the room. I open the door in a centimeter. I peek through and see Kai is standing looming down. I only see Kai's back, not his front. I saw Kai arm twitched like a muscle cramp. Then I saw Kai's arm twisting and making snapping noise. I was about to puke when I see that. I step back to go on my Ultra dragon, until I step on a weak board on the floor causing a noise. I froze and loom back to the door. It was silent. My eyes were glue on the door. I was shaken in terror. The door slam wide open, Kai stood there glaring at me. He has dark aura around him. I scream and fled to the deck. He trotted behind my tail.

When I went to the deck, I look back and Kai didn't follow me. I sighed. Once I turn my whole body around and hit something hard and my hands on this object. I froze, I saw red everywhere. Red clothing belongs to Kai. I look up, Kai was in front of me. He lift me by my collar, I got terrified. I look at Kai's eye. I notice how...Dull it is. No pupils.

Kai toss me into the chest. Locking me inside. I scream "Hey! Kai don't do that to me! Do it on Jay!" (Jay: HEY WHY ME? I'M NOT THAT SHORT LIKE YOU!) I peek through the hole of the lock. I see Kai get his sword and put it to his back. He jump out of the bounty, leaving me inside.

I sat there and see Kai left the bounty from the chains. I hope he didn't fall like Jay did. I chuckled. (Jay: Don't forget, I'll get you Lloyd for this.) I sat here and I try to use some metal wires inside the chest with me and try to open the chest inside out. I use to tweak it, it bent. Darn my Earth power of the green ninja.

I shake the chest continuously. It's Useless! "I need to warn the ninjas. Kai escape but, he look weird." I thought. Suddenly, the bounty noise, causing an earthquake on the ship and it shake. I look through the hole "Ultra dragon!" I said.

I call him "Here boy! Help me, I'm stuck in this chest! Don't ask why."

I heard a crunching noise and he got me free. He free me by using his foot on the chest left side. The right, he use his teeth to rip out carefully because I was inside. I got near my dragon and petted Rocky "Thanks boy. Kai escape from the bounty. And something wrong with Kai. Something not right, the ninjas are in trouble! We gotta go boy!"

I leap on my dragon, he spread the wings and jump off the bounty. "We need to find them, man they didn't tell me where they went. Well we gotta find them at least. Hurry boy!" I said. We fled to Ninjago City as soon as we can.

I encounter Zane's falcon into the air and it show me something. I follow the falcon and it lead me to you guys. I look at the falcon, it shook the head and fly away. _I wonder where it went_. Eventually, I came to see. I saw my dad and all of you being injured. Except Zane, he's standing up and the only one. Glad he's okay, but the rest, I see them unconscious. I couldn't stand there, so I thrash the party.

**End of Lloyd P.O.V**

* * *

"So that's what happen!" Cole said. "Haha. You scream like a girl, Lloyd." Jay chuckled. Lloyd gaze at Jay in silence. Cole break the silence "Well we know why you were little late to warn us about Kai. Though, I still don't remember how we got here. How did we win... Or lost." Cole said.

Zane fill the information to the earth ninja "I'll make it curtail, brother. You pass out-" "Yeah, I remember that part." "Yes, it was lost hope. But Lloyd came to save us on time. I take Jay to the Ultra dragon. I tried to come to you. But Kai held on your collar." "Huh," "Yes, he drop you and battle me. I use your scythe for the last blow. I knock Kai out in process. I came up to you while you were out. I lifted you to the Ultra dragon. The next thing I see, Kai got up when Lord Garmadon command him to. We have lost the battle."

Cole eyes widen when he heard Kai just rose up "Wait, he just woke up?" Zane nodded. "Oh and I saw Lord Garmadon clutch on a small object. I can't identify the object. It is small, covered in cloth, and it look exactly like Kai." Zane respond to his leader.

Cole thought of this 'Small, cloth, and look like Kai'. Then it hit him. Cole face change in fear. He rose up from his bed and look directly at Zane crystal blue eyes. He hesitated for Zane to put him down his bed, Zane stop and let him rose up. Jay and Lloyd look at Cole worried "What is it Cole? Why are you afraid?"

It was silence. For few minutes the leader speak out, the ninjas gasped and Zane learn and got to his system. They all look at each other "Voodoo Doll." Cole said. "Lord Garmadon have one."

"A Voodoo what?" Jay howled. "You heard what I said." Cole replied to the lightning ninja. Zane interrupt. "Cole, what is a Voodoo doll?"

Cole look to Zane and replied his answer. "I read this once when I was little. A Voodoo doll which 'Voo' means you and 'doo' which do what the doll do. It need a sample of clothing or anything. And it has dark magic. It all make sense!"

Jay interrupt "What? What make sense? "

Zane remember something when Cole said 'clothing' "That's right! Few nights ago, a serpentine attack Kai. He, in progress rip out Kai's clothing." Cole said something after that. "And when we took a little visit to Lord Garmadon..." Zane respond after Cole "I felt a strange dark presence when we reach to Lord Garmadon..." "And Lloyd said he saw Kai was surrounded by aura." Finish the sentence, the room got silent.

Cole break the silence. "Lord Garmadon got Kai. But why just him? If his mega weapon wish all of us a doll..." Lloyd replied to the earth ninja "Maybe he just want one, or he make a mistake during his wish." "Either way, we need to save Kai. Remember this, the doll share a same pain with Kai, so we need to be careful. If the doll gets destroyed or crush..." Cole said then silent.

Jay break the silent "Well, how can we get this 'doll' from Lord Garmadon 'four hands'?" Jay reach his both hands and put up index finger and middle finger and squinting them. Making look like in a sarcastic way. "What should we do, fearless leader?" Jay said.

Cole look up to his team. "Don't worry. We will decipher this and save Kai. If he mess with our family member, he mess with all of us. Were a team, and I'll do this right. We failed the last time because of me." Zane stop him by speaking to him directly to Cole's eye.

"No, it's not your fault." Zane calmly confess to his leader. Cole speak to his fellow brothers. "I'll deal with Lord Garmadon. Nobody, I mean nobody mess with our family." Cole said.

The ninjas nodded "Here, here!" Jay agreed. "Alright, after we get some rest, we'll head out!" Cole said. "And Lloyd, I say, Thanks for rescuing us on time." Lloyd nodded "See? Don't you guys need me." He smirk.

Jay use his arm and grab Lloyd neck and wrapped around it, other hand in fist and start rubbing Lloyd head repeatedly. "Hey, Ow! What did you do that?" "This, for laughing at me falling and rather you inside the chest, you prefer me huh?" Jay smirk evilly. Lloyd squirm. Then Jay let go. He replied to the little green ninja.

"If you try to get down without using Ultra dragon, you see how I feel, kiddo." Jay said. Lloyd scowled.

Cole whisper to Zane "I would do the same thing to Lloyd for eating my cake. But he's on your bed other side of the room and I can't move as much." Cole chuckled. Zane replied "Whatever what pleased you, brother."


	7. Kai's search, brotherly love

**(AN- Thank you for your patience! Here is a chapter. Brotherly love on this part. More like a strong bond in this chapter.)**

* * *

Lord Garmadon, churning around the snake hideout, clutch on a doll of Kai and the mega weapon on his right top hand. Kai stood silently near Lord Garmadon. Lord Garmadon use his right hand and turn into a fist and slam on the chair vigorously. While full of anger inside him, Skales enter the room with his generals from each tribe and startspeaking to Lord Garmadon. Who is still upset about the ninjas escaping.

Skales said to him "Lord Garmadon, thisss plan failed once more. And by that, you alwaysss failed." Lord Garmadon rise up and hiss the snake general.

"You dare to say that to LORD GARMADON!?" He hissed. It echo the whole room reflect wall to wall "We would win if you wouldn't fled in the middle of the battle. You! You left the battle and we were about to win!"Skales shook his head.

"If you want to desstroy the ninjasss, then do IT yoursselvesss!" Skales finally said. The other generals nodded. agreeing with Skales. "Bessside, you have the fire ssstarter in your hand. Make him do sssomething."

Lord Garmadon ponder this for a while. He speak to the worthless snake he consider. He look at Kai and reach the doll to command Kai.

"Go and find the ninjas. Once you find the their ship, come back to me. Leave no evidence, and DON'T GET CAUGHT!" Lord Garmadon demanded. Kai rose up and started to walk away. Skales and the general move aside for Kai to pass. Skales had to let Kai pass, he might attack them. He doesn't know if Lord Garmadon command Kai to attack his tribes of snake. Kai left the sewer.

The manhole top slid to the concrete road. Kai rose up and start walking like a kid that is lost in a city. He trotted slowly and look around all in Ninjago City. In midnight Kai search dead end. Now he started going outskirts of the city. His target, Jamarnikai Village.

* * *

In the bounty, Zane driving the ship and Lloyd as a GPS telling direction where they should get some supplies. Zane stop and park on Jamarnikai Village. Lloyd ask Zane Cole and Jay are okay. The nindroid nodded.

"Yes, they are resting. They need it more than us. I barely get a scratch from the last battle." Zane said. "Well, you are a robot. Metal, uhh hard as steel, uhhh soft on people, uhh-" Lloyd stop babbling. Zane look pleasing at Lloyd. "I understand."

In the ninja room, where 2 ninjas are resting. Cole is still resting, but for Jay, he fully recover his headache. Jay rose up first. He yawned, and stretch his arms. He use his left hand and reach to his back of his neck. Rubbing slowly, he notice it doesn't hurt anymore. He look around, there's no one here except Cole on the other side of the wall. Sleeping. Jay jump out Zane's bed.

"Oh, I slept on Zane's bed. I wonder where did he sleep." Jay mutter to himself. He approach to Cole's bed. He look at him, sleeping and breathing slowly. He heard Cole wheezing lightly "Is Cole having a hard time breathing?" Jay whisper to himself. He shook his head. '_He'll be fine_.' He thought. He left Cole sleep and went out the room. He open the door and see Zane and Lloyd in the control room. He walk up to the control room with a pleasing smile.

"Morning guys!" Jay yawned. Zane walk up to the lightning ninja. "Good morning brother, are you feeling better?" Jay nodded "Yeah I never felt this good!" Zane nodded "Where's Cole?"

"Oh that rock-head still sleeping. I guess he still feel sore." Jay replied. Zane nodded and went out the control room "I'm going to check on him. I'll see if he need some more medical treatment." Zane left the room. Jay enter his personal bubble space to the green ninja.

"Hey there, morning." Jay said with a smile. Lloyd respond "Hey lightning breath." Jay said hastily "Hey! I brush my teeth you know!" Lloyd chucked. "Yeah, yeah."

"So, why are we here in Jamarikai Village? Try to rob candy again?" Jay teased.

"Were here to get some medicine, dork. We run out because you guys use it all." Lloyd look at him disapprove "Hey it's not our fault that you didn't come on time." Jay snarl.

Lloyd replied back "Well what if I don't come to you and play video games here all day." Jay was silent for the first time.

He replied "Okay, you got me there, kiddo. Sorry about that." "Sorry for what?" Lloyd said puzzle. "Ah nothing squirt. Let's go down there to get some medicine, hm?" Jay said.

Lloyd nodded "What about Cole? Someone has to watch him." "Zane can watch him. Let's go! I heard today they sell candy for half a price!" Jay smirk.

"Candy? Woohoo! Why are we just standing here? Let's go!" Lloyd happily jump halfway in to the air. Jay and Lloyd left the bounty and off to the deck. Once they reach to the metal chains, Jay ran up to the chains. He stood there, thinking. He loom at Lloyd while he slowly approach him.

"Ladies first." Jay teased yet, smirking at Lloyd. Lloyd start climbing down the chains "Okay then, parasite go-" Suddenly, Lloyd slip the chains. He echo to Jay "lassssstttt!" Jay start chortled and laughed when he saw Lloyd fell. Lloyd landed on the roof, slide off the roof and land on the floor in the village shop. But the floor is rather... Soft. Lloyd gloat to Jay to let him hear him loud and clear.

"Woo candy! Your right. Thanks Jay!" Jay just traumatized. "Wha- What the!? Wh- what why do he landed on piles of candy while I landed on the Dojo roof!?" Jay snapped. He loom to the chains... "Nope, not going to go where Lloyd go. I'm going down the safety hazard way." Jay mumbled. While he slowly crawling down the chains, he stop. He remember where did he slip off. He notice on the chains has ooze. Jay just rolled his eyes.

"Dareth hair gel..." Jay sighed. He got down safely, not to slip and start looking for the little green ninja. He land on tawny colored grass and and walk inside the Village. He finally spotted him and ran up to him. When he reach to Lloyd where he was making a snow angel out of candy. Jay shook his head yet, smiling at Lloyd.

"Hey Jay, wanna join?" Lloyd said. "Nah you go have fun spending on some candy. We're here to buy some medicine. You go have fun, while I get some grocery shopping to do." Lloyd ignore Jay babbled. Jay think again, he shouldn't leave him when the serpentine sprawling around.

He went back to Lloyd "Lloyd, I'll buy some candy okay? I can't leave you around. Remember? Snakes?" Jay gesture his body moving like a snake charade style. Lloyd sighed and nodded.

"Okay... But can you buy me this much candy?" Lloyd lift a handful of candy and handed it to the cashier. Jay shook his head "That's too much!" He came up and split them in two. Lloyd started whining to the lightning ninja "But I thought you are going to." Lloyd said.

Jay sighed heavily "FINE! But no more okay?" Jay snapped. Lloyd nodded and cheered "Woohoo!"

* * *

In the bounty, Zane reach to the room where Cole inside. Slowly, not waking him up, he open the door and peek. He saw Cole woke up already. Cole turn his head and smile. "Hey Zane." He said. Zane open the door and enter the room holding a medical kit that have left. He approach to Cole and sat down with him. Cole scoot a bit for Zane to sit.

"Are you feeling better, Cole?" Cole stretch his side and twist them back and forth. He stop. Clutching his torso. He laid back down his bed.

"A little. Thanks." the earth ninja said. Zane place the medical kit on his laps. "You need to remove your shirt, Cole so I can do proper treatment." Cole obey, he sat up and slowly remove his ninja garb. Pain struck on his torso, he stop. Zane look worried yet, calm.

"You want me to help you?" Zane replied. Cole nodded. Zane reach out his hand and hold on to Cole's clothing; Cole arms became immobile. He cannot stretch enough, this pain bears him. Zane successfully remove his shirt and lightly place it on the floor. Cole lay back down his bed. Cole stomach is lightly purple shape a plate size on his torso. And his chest, can see the Skilador purple streak mark across Cole chest. Zane reach out the medical kit and reach out some ointment. He dug his left hand index and middle finger in to the ointment and use his right hand to hold Cole's shoulder.

"Stand still," Zane command his brother. He rub on Cole's chest and his torso where the pain bears the most. He winced in pain. Zane stop, but continue. "This can help you stretch your muscle, Cole. And heal your bruise at least." Zane, rubbing him until the jar gone empty. Zane look unpleased, but enough for Cole's injury at least. He smile and wipe his fingers on his pants. He put away the medical kit and place it on the floor. He stood up and stretch his hand to Cole.

"The treatment I put on you, it help you motive again. You need some fresh air brother." Zane said. Cole nodded. When he sat up. The pain is gone. He was surprised how it work drastically. He use his right hand and grab Zane hand. Zane pull him up slowly, while Cole rose up from his bed. Cole was about to fall, lose balance, Zane grab him on his arm. Cole sighed and relief that his brother is there for him. Zane put Cole arm around his neck.

"You need to be careful, Cole. Your leg was not a serious injury yet, Kai kick you there. It was not badly hurt, but it make you feel nominal off balance." Zane said to his brother. "Thanks." "No problem, let's go outside." Cole nodded.

While the ice support the earth ninja outside the deck, Zane notice it was quiet. He, turn his head from the deck and view the window of control room. Jay and Lloyd were not there. He sense they are in Jamarnikai Village already. Zane approach, while supporting Cole, reach the rail of the deck. View on Jamarnikai Village. Then, Cole spotted Jay and Lloyd holding handful of candy. And Jay is holding some medicine on his elbow.

"Hey look, it's Lloyd and Jay. I wonder how they got down the chains." Cole chuckled. By that, Jay heard him far away and he respond back "Oh you got NO IDEA, COLE!" Jay snapped. Lloyd just incentive of his loot of candy, smiling.

Zane in the corner of his eye, he spotted someone spying far from the trees. Alleviate from the trees. He look for a while, and nothing. While Jay and Lloyd climb back, Zane glare at that same spot. Cole notice Zane was space out. He call the ice ninja.

"Zane...Zane... Zane!" With that, Zane turn his head to his brother. "You okay Zane?" "Yes," Zane shook his head out of trance. "Cole, let's go to the dining room. I'll make lunch." Zane said and Cole said something in disappointment "But it's my turn to cook..." Cole said.

Zane shook his head "You are hurt, remember?" Cole sighed and nodded. The ninjas went back to the dining room while Lloyd went to their room and hid all his candy under his bed. And went off to dining room.

* * *

Behind the tree, a person peek out and went off back to Ninjago City. He went to the alley and remove the manhole. Climb back down, and went to an area where the place been abandon. He rose up to Lord Garmadon, where he sat quietly. His eye to the person in red. He broke the silence.

"Did you find where they hide Kai?" Lord Garmadon demanded. Kai stood still. Lord Garmadon knew he can't talk or make any gesture. Kai start walking away. Lord Garmadon remember that he demanded Kai to come back if he found the bounty. He chuckled and grin. He sat up, clutching his mega weapon and start following Kai. Lord Garmadon mental thought to himself.

'This time, I'll take care of the ninjas myself and take back what it belongs to me! Since Kai's sister and my brother won't be in my way this time.' He thought. When the exit out the sewer, Kai trotted to the mountains, while Lord Garmadon tailed him.

Kai travel to the rocky road to the submit where Jamarnikai Village. When Kai and Lord Garmadon reach to the step of stone of Jamarnikai Village, he stop. Lord Garmadon stood inpatient. "Kai, where is the ship!? Your supposed to take me to the bounty!" He snapped. Kai said nothing of course.

"You lead me to this Village!? I said where-" Until, Lord Garmadon stretch his neck up the sky, he saw she bounty being parked. He grin and chuckled. Then look at Kai.

"Thank you Kai, I'll end your team and you, you can watch the whole scene." After he said that, he started to laugh evilly, and screech even louder than stop.

"Tonight, we ambush the ninja. The most threat of your team Kai, my dear Kai, is the team leader. I'll destroy him, and you Kai, destroy the other the other ninjas. If that failed again, I know I won't failed to destroy the black ninja, get Lloyd for me, kidnap him if you failed to destroy them. You need to destroy them so they will NEVER BOTHER ME, AS LORD GARMADON AND MY SON LLOYD AGAIN!"

Lord Garmadon look back the bounty, see the ship. He start hiding in to the family of bushes. Kai tailed him.

"I have to wait until it gets dark." He said. It was on late afternoon. The tranquil view of the Jamarnikai Village. The sun tangerine color sky, seeking to other side of the horizon.

Kai watch the theme. Inside, he tries to fight back to regain conscious. Nothing happens. This Lord Garmadon plan, could be successful. He has a qualm feeling himself for hurting his brothers, devastate mostly on Cole. He punch his torso multiple times. Weaken him. He thought Lord Garmadon target was Cole since he was weaken, Yet, the strongest out of the team. Kai indignation gather inside every time he see Lord Garmadon. He want retaliate for what he done to him and his team. Sorrow gathers inside for hurting his brothers. He wishes that his brothers stop him as soon as possible. Before it's too late...

* * *

**(AN-Done! Sorry about that, though, there you go! School, I need to focus school thing. Poor Kai, he's in a lot of pain. Will the ninja rescue Kai this time? Or failed to save him? Cole is being a main target for Lord Garmadon. Will Lloyd be back to Lord Garmadon? How can Jay, Zane, and Lloyd stop this madness? Stay tuned!)**

**Did you know I been using the metal chains lately? Well, more coming soon! But who? Dareth, Jay, and Lloyd already. Who's next? Sorry I had to write this. It's funny about the metal chain; just pop out of my head.**


	8. Ambush, Last call, Familiar face return

**(AN- I got this done for 2 days. I have school that slow me down. The other will come soon.)**

* * *

In the sky above Jamarnikai Village, where the darkness spread the sky of lavendar blue color. Little dots, bright up the night, a planet that illuminate the night; the moon. It was evening at 7:00 p.m. In the bounty, the ninjas are sitting around the dining room. Jay sat near Cole, Lloyd sat near Zane. They are planning to solve Kai's huge situation. Which still a difficult move when the leader is injured. Zane made lunch and dinner for his brothers since Cole barely move, so Zane support him until he get well. Eating their dinner, they have some conversation.

"Aww, we just got here, Cole!" Lloyd said. Jay jump in "I agree with the green sprout. We just got here in Jamarnikai Village. Do we have to go?" Cole sighed, he respond to those babies.

"We had to. We don't know if Kai is okay. We need to find-" Jay interrupt and inform him something important "Uhh Cole, you're injured. Remember? We can't attack while our reliable leader is injured. What happen if you can't help us? Since Kai isn't here with us, we'll lose!" Jay start reaching his arms into the air and start wiggling. Like a worm popping its head out of the earth crust. Cole slam the table with his right fist. That, the ninjas were silent. Cole break the silence with frustration to his brothers.

"I'M FINE!" Cole look at his brothers in shock. Cole shook his head "Look, I'm fine. But if we just sit here here long enough, we won't know what Lord Garmadon is up to. We need to move out as soon as possible." Cole said.

Zane look at his leader a disapprove look. Cole look at him. He know what he's saying with his face. Cole sighed. Zane informed his leader.

"Cole, I know you want to go but with your injuries, we have a nominal or no chance of losing the battle. And yet, we are in Jamarnikai Village. We can get some supplies if needed until we head out." Zane said to the leader in a soft tone for him to understand. Cole, pondered for few minutes, he nodded. He agree to the ice ninja. Cole sighed and nodded to the two ninjas that want to stay for a while.

"Fine. We'll stay. Until tomorrow okay? We'll head out at noon." The ninjas cheered in silent, Jay and Lloyd give each other a pleased smile and high five together. Zane nodded and look back to his leader. Still, he just need to keep an eye the earth ninja health.

Though, Zane need to help him and defend him if the snakes aboard the ship. There won't be anyone keep an eye on them since Sensei and Nya never came back from the fake letter Skales sent. Zane stood up and gather the plates from each ninjas and went to the kitchen and disappear. Cole ponder about Kai condition, '_Did Kai even rest or satisfied eating any food for last few days?'_ His mind been corrupt when Jay come up to him tapping his shoulder.

"Hey Cole, want me to take you to the bedroom?" Cole gaze at Jay and shook his head "Nah, I'm good. Besides, I need to clean up the deck for tonight. You guys-"

Jay interrupt "Whoa, whoa, whoa hey, your injured. We can do them-" "Don't worry, I won't let it out easily." Cole rose up slowly, using table for support and Jay came up to Cole and held his arm to help at least. Cole give a faint smile to Jay. '_Cole is tough, I guess I can't stop him.'_ Jay wondered. Lloyd rose up to Jay and Cole, he stood in front of them.

"I'll go to my bed, good night you guys." Lloyd said. He left the ninja and the dining. Hastily back to his room. Lloyd remove piles of candy, and place them on to his bed. He smirk and start snuggling them. He start consume half his candy. In joy of candy around him, he fell asleep.

Jay release Cole's arm, place him near the door cover of the dining room. Jay stop and gaze at him "Okay Cole, I can't stop you. I'll be in control room and tweak some engine." Cole nodded. Jay trotted to the control room and close the door behind him.

Leaves Cole on the deck. He take few steps. He stop to relieve pain. He held on to the rail, slowly went through the wooden step. Once he reach the flat surface, he knelt down to reach some nets. He stop once more, the pain have other ways. He gaze up and see it's already late. Still, he pick up some gears and went near the pole of the bounty's flag pole. In progress, while handful of weapons on his right hand and left palm flat on the bounty pole.

Suddenly, He heard dangling of the chains. He, drop the weapons slowly, and went behind the pole. His back on the pole and he tilt his head to left. See the intruder enter the deck, he gasped to see someone. Cole mumbled to himself so they won't hear him "Lord Garmadon! But how did he found us?"

After that words, he saw Kai behind Lord Garmadon. Lord Garmadon bring his mega weapon and the doll on his bottom right hand. They both landed on the wooden floor of the deck. Lord Garmadon look around, he got near the pole where Cole's hiding. Cole put his back to the pole not to get caught. Though, wearing black, a advantage during night. He sighed quietly. Until Lord Garmadon and Kai been spotted by the cameras. Then it happened! The alarm went off. Red lights flashing inside the control room. With that, Jay and Zane appear on deck running up to the intruder. Jay, first on the training deck and gasped. Zane tailed him and stop near the lightning ninja side.

"Lord Garmadon!? But how did he know were-" Lord Garmadon interrupt the lightning ninja. "I am here because I have unfinished business to do! And I am here to take my son back from your clutches!" Jay thought Lord Garmadon became blatant for keeping a grudge.

Lloyd ran to the ice ninja. He stop when he see his 'dad'. The deck alarm cause him to sudden wake up call. Zane turn his head 180 degree once he heard someone marching toward them. Lloyd freaked out, hesitate, but know he's a robot. He appease to Zane and rose up, going behind the ice ninja. Jay heard footsteps behind him. Turn around, he see the green ninja. He yelled "Lloyd! Go hide! He want you! We're gonna slow him down as best as we can."

Lloyd nodded, start walking backward, and went off to alleviate somewhere inside the bounty. Jay and Zane on stance. Ready for battle. Zane look around, notice Cole isn't here. He nudge his elbow to Jay, Jay tuen and know his look. He look around where he last saw Cole.

Worried and about to freak out, Zane nudge his elbow again to his lightning ninja brother, he whisper "I think Cole is safe when Lord Garmadon is near." Zane imply. Jay sighed, he was worried for Cole condition. They turn back to Lord Garmadon and Kai in the middle of the deck.

Lord Garmadon grinned "Where is your fearless leader? He's afraid after all." Jay sound out "Oh, now your starting to bully people who was injured. How cold." Jay snapped. Indignation inside gather when he said something to his best friend. Zane anger inside also. Taking one of his family away from him. And disadvantage them. The ice and lightning ninja, on battle stance against Lord Garmadon.

Lord Garmadon grinned and chuckled at the young ninjas and turn to Kai "Kai, deal with them!" He snapped. Zane and Jay, just froze. They don't want to hurt Kai. He's being force. He's innocent inside. There's nothing else to do. While Kai, enter their space, sword on his right hand, dragging the sword on to the floor making screeching noise leaving a trail of marks behind him. Like dragging a hammer on a concrete. The two ninjas have no other choice. If he attack, then they had to slow him down. Lord Garmadon laughed while he watch the pain of 2 ninjas.

But one thing he didn't know. Cole behind Lord Garmadon, he watch his brother rising to his brothers. He had to contrive this soon, but then, he gasped. He saw the doll Lord Garmadon control Kai is on his right bottom hand. No time to think, he sprawl slowly to Lord Garmadon. Slowly and quietly, if he snatch them slowly, Lord Garmadon could feel it moving. Cole choice, he snatch the doll from his hands. Lord Garmadon turn his whole body. He saw the leader, he grab his weapon and slam Cole's chest. With that impact, break some his ribs. Cole flung to the deck rail, leaning on his arm. With that, broke his right arm. The left, held a doll safely.

Jay and Zane, saw Cole impact on the rail calling his name in shock "Cole!" With that tone, somehow, Kai slowly turn around and saw Lord Garmadon and Cole. Jay and Zane look at each other.

Zane whisper to Jay "Did you notice that Kai react?" Jay nodded. When the ran to Cole, but stop. Kai held his sword directly at them, giving catious. Zane and Jay can't do anything. But why Kai is not attacking? He hesitate when Cole been hit by Lord Garmadon.

Cole winced in pained, he put his back on to the rail, his vision became blur and searing in pain, gasped when Lord Garmadon approach him. Cole tries to rose up, but the injury has other ideas. Immobile and gone limp, Lord Garmadon reach out his hand and grab Cole throat and lifted him into the air. He walk toward to the rail over the bounty, ready to release him into the 300 feet drop from Jamarnikai Village. Cole, weak to fight back and struggle on his grip. Lord Garmadon clutch his throat tighter and hissed at him.

"Give me the doll back!" Cole, shook his head "No... I... Won't give...You nothing!" He said weakly. Lord Garmadon speak to the earth ninja "If you fall, Kai will fall with you. Last call, Earth ninja!"

"Then... Kai will be my cush...ion..." Cole snapped.

"You are a pain in my butt. If I have one." **(AN- Sorry, I gotta add that! 'If I have one' It sound funny!)** Lord Garmadon have no time with him. With that, he release Cole. Cole yell in dismay. His scream became faint. And no longer hear him. The ice and lightning ninja froze. Gasped, sorrow gathers. Even Kai. Lord Garmadon dust his hand removing dirt. He look at Zane and Jay, immobile. See the leader is gone. Lord Garmadon grin and reach his mega weapon.

"Since 2 are done, I should get new assisstant." He grinned. Zane and Jay trotted back in shock. They are next to be control like Kai. Lord Garmadon start his wish. He laughed evilly and start chanting words from his mouth.

"I wish that-" Suddenly, his mega weapon been knock down. A projectile that has a handle in the middle with 2 blades shape of a moon. Swing across and knock the weapon from Lord Garmadon and fell to the floor. Lord Garmadon in shock.

"Who did that?!" He snapped. Jay and Zane face sorrow, change to a pleasing and joyful gesture. The bounty start shaking, a large crash sound, purring engine behind Lord Garmadon. The projectile came back to its master. Lord Garmadon turn around and just dropped his jaws. The samurai and a wise old man. The mechanical left arm clutch a dark figure. He couldn't believe what he saw.

"Nya!" Jay shout. "Hi Jay." She replied. The ninjas were happily to see their Sensei and Cole.

Jay ask Nya "What happen to you guys? We-" Nya interrupt "Few days we were gone. And this happens. Sheesh. Luckily, we got here in time. We saw Cole fall and I was able to save him."

Nya jump out of her exo suit. Sensei jump out the exo suit, hold Cole in a bride position. He place Cole lightly on the floor. Cole give a weak smile to his Sensei. He smile back, he look at his brother. He raise his Bo staff and aim to him.

"Lord Garmadon! Leave my student alone!" Lord Garmadon stepped back. He, look at Kai and demand him "Kai, attack them! I demand you!" Kai slowly turn around to Lord Garmadon, lift his sword at him. Lord Garmadon in shock.

"No. I don't have the doll!" He snapped. Cole speak in weak, soft tone "I told Kai, not to... Listen to you anymore... Or take... Any orders from you!" Cole said, wheezing. Zane and Jay rose up to their leader. Sensei got near Nya. Nya snapped "You mess with my brother and my brothers! You are a jerk!" Kai suddenly flinch.

Kai, slowly coming to Lord Garmadon. Lord Garmadon reach down and grab his weapon. Kai, he jump on to him. Lord Garmadon didn't see him coming. Kai jump on him, for what he did, he reprisal. Punching his torso and his face. Lord Garmadon kick Kai off of him. Kai landed on the deck, he rose up and slowly approach to him once more. Lord Garmadon, tired of this wish, he have no other way but to expulsion. He climb back down by the chains.

"I'm done playing with toys. I will have my revenge!" With that, he went on chains. Jay, Zane, Nya, and Sensei went to the edge of the rail, see him climbing back down. If he could hide if they are not looking.

Lord Garmadon look back and see their face. He dislike and said something "This time you win, but now since your leader is down, he-" Somehow, and yet impossible, Lord Garmadon slip from the chains. He have four arms? 2 arms clutch on the mega weapon and 2 clutch on the chains. Lord Garmadon fell. He scream and landed safely on hay stacks. He cursed his brother and his kids. Zane and Jay look at each other. Eye to eye. They knew that all along. Jay burst out laughing. Nya chuckled, using her hands cover her mouth, Zane gaze at him falling, and Sensei Wu just shook his head. Sensei frowned and trotted to Cole, still laying on the floor. Lord Garmadon summon the words, paralyze in shock 'leader is down' He reach to Cole.

Zane follow Sensei. Jay and Nya went to Kai, who stand like a statue. Lloyd come out of his shadow, been latent, he saw the whole thing.

Zane scanned Cole for better or worse. He touch Cole's chest gently, He felt some broken ribs and another thing worse. He's bleeding inside, causing blood loss and Cole fell unconscious because of his injuries are far serious. He shook his head. Zane informed Sensei. Sensei in shock, Cole's badly injured.

Sensei said to his ice ninja "We need to get some help, his life may be in grave." Zane said to his teacher "Sensei, we're here in Jamarnikai Village. I'll get help."

Sensei nodded "Go! Get some help. Hurry! Cole doesn't have much time left." Zane have no time to chit chat. He ran to the chains and went down to Jarmarnikai Village for aid. Sensei then heard a fenimine calling his name. He turn his head to the direction.

"Sensei! Please help Kai!" Nya cried. Sensei rose up, look back at Cole, who held a doll on his left hand loosely. He knew this doll is the problem for past few days. He knelt down and snatch the doll from an unconscious ninja. He, went to Kai where Jay, Nya, and Lloyd stood worried. Nya is weeping, Jay came to her for comfort and put his arm around her. Sensei observe the doll, then Kai.

_'It hold dark magic. But what fight dark spirit?'_ Sensei thought. Then it hit him. He went to his meditating room. And return back where Kai stood with his family, a bottle of holy water. He pour the liquid on the doll, the doll, slowly somehow faded. He knew the only way to stop this dark magic, is holy water. The doll now, faded in to peach colored skin once more.

Since the doll became normal, Kai, suddenly move. Nya and Jay, they gasped. Kai collapse to his knees, Nya catch him crying. Hugging him strongly. Jay and Lloyd knelt down with them. They all worried of Kai condition. Sensei smile to see Kai is back to normal soon enough. Sensei glued on the doll again, '_The dark_ _magic is not fully lifted. Kai, he can move. But something is still inside the doll and has Kai being which can be doom for him_.' He thought. The disturb of voice calling, disturb him. He turn and see some doctors and Zane tailing them.

"Sensei, I found some help." Sensei nodded. He went to Cole. The doctors were around him, checking his status. Lloyd and Jay came to help but the doctors stop them, not taking another step.

Nya, still embrace her older brother, somehow Kai slowly awaken. Nya gasped and whisper to him "Kai! Your alright! I'm so glad to see you awake at least!" She cried in front of Kai. He show a weak smile back to her. He felt weak and about to fell into darkness. The last time he saw, his family around his brother, Cole. He treat him like a brother that he enjoy being with. Without him, the family wouldn't be complete. He remember he said to him when they first 'I got your back.'

Kai mumbled to himself "I'm sorry Cole, I couldn't do anything to help..." He gritted his teeth and fell in to darkness.

* * *

**(AN- Whoa! Kai finally awake. But the doll still have hint of his being. How can Kai be fully free from this ****curse? Cole being injured badly. Poor Cole... To be continued... The next chapter!)**

**-Spoiler- Nya told the ninja how Sensei and Nya disappeared for that long. Sensei told them for the missing tools to ****free Kai once and for all. Or will the enemies slow them down? A little Nya P.O.V also!**

**Please review this story, and tell me if this is great or worse.**


	9. Kai awaken, devastate Cole, Nya POV

**(AN- Welcome to Chapter 9! Sorry for the 'chapter everyday' I have school. Longest chapter of all. 4,300 words! Nya P.O.V here and now~ Enjoy this very long chapter.)**

* * *

In the ninja room, Kai sleep soundly on his own bed. Cole prospect for survival, patched up around his body, neck, and his broken arm rest on his bed. Nya sat near Kai, she been waiting for him to be awaken from his slumber. Jay, Zane, and Lloyd is in the game room. Sensei, he's meditating in his room. The doll placed inside the chest for safely near him. The bounty parked above flat and mild waves. It has been several days since Kai and Cole were safe from Lord Garmadon. In the game room, Lloyd got extremely bored from hiding away from towns and city and missing all fun stuff. He mumbled to his comrades.

"I'm bored!" Lloyd snapped. Jay turn his head to the left where he heard the green ninja whine. "Hey look, remember, Kai and Cole hasn't wake up yet. And Sensei said the doll is not free. So Kai can be control anytime."

Zane nodded to Jay "Yes, Jay is correct. We need to be a safe place for our brothers until one or both of them wake up." Lloyd sighed.

Lloyd threw the controller ruthlessly. Jay just place his control down and rose up using his knees for support. "I'm going to check on Nya. I ask her what happen to you and Sensei? She never replied because she won't leave until Kai wakes up, and I feel lonely." Jay said, tilt his head down the floor, upset.

Zane rose up with Jay, one of his hand on Jay's shoulder "I'll come with you. I wanted to concise this news to Cole if he wakes up and she can have conversation with us. Though, Nya worried sick for Kai. You should understand that she don't want to tell her the story to us when she is ready." Jay sighed. They went to the exit of the gaming room.

Lloyd rose up tailing to them "Wait for me!" Lloyd slam the door behind him to catch up their brothers.

Jay, Zane, and Lloyd quietly reach to their room. Door slightly open, leaving a small crack, able to hear them. Jay slowly rear the door and peek. He saw Nya sighed to her brother.

Zane lean to Jay "Do you think to acknowledge that she find out we were eavesdropping her? She-" Jay urge to the ice ninja and gag using his palm to shut him "Shhh! Don't let her know! She-" Nya spoke to someone near the door "Did you know that I can hear you? Well, who's there?" Nya compel for an answer.

Jay, he clears his throat and reply with a squeaky, annoyed tone "Hi Nya its me Lloyd!" Jay said to Nya, and turn to Lloyd smirking. Lloyd lightly punch Jay on his shoulder. Unfortunately, the green ninja strength, Jay forcefully went through the door slammed open. Jay moaned. Nya instantly turn around, clutching some tissues to blow her nose. She gaze at the ninjas on the door. Zane lean on Jay using his hand on one of his shoulder, fall with him. On top of Jay like sticks being stack. Lloyd stood the hall way with a half smile and one arm reaching on his back scratching. Nya shook her head.

"If you want to come in _that_ way, you should warn me." Nya lightly giggled. Jay instantly rose up and mutter to her "He-hey Nya." Nya smile back. Zane interrupt while he rose up "Nya, may I ask you, when were you for past couple days before the incident?"

Nya look at the ice ninja. She nodded. They deserve a candid answer at least. They gone near Nya. Nya told the ninjas "Get yourself comfortable because-"

She stop. She heard a groan behind her. Kai. She turn and see Kai slowly regaining his conscious. He slowly open his eyes. He saw his brothers and mostly his sister that she came close face to face.

Nya start weeping "Kai! Your... Okay!" She embrace him with a hug. Kai rose up and hug her back and respond "Nya! Your back!" Kai cried. Zane, Jay, and Lloyd rose up to Kai.

"Kai! Man I'm so glad to see you again! Buddy!" Jay replied to the fire ninja. Kai release her and stare to his brothers. Zane jump in "Kai. Are you okay? I am pleased you are back home safely. Welcome back, brother." Lloyd said something after Zane sentence "Hey Kai, you missed a lot of things that we done while you were gone." Kai smiled "Thanks... I'm glad to be back home." The ninjas went near Kai's bed for comfort.

Kai look around his brothers "Hey, where's Co-" he didn't think hard enough. He remember, eyes widen to his brother and sibling, gasped in panic "Where's Cole?" They were silent.

The room got silent until Kai snapped, break the silence and howl "Where is he?! Is he okay?!" Zane and Jay overt over Cole's bed. Kai saw them stare somewhere else. He stood up, still feel disoriented. Zane grab Kai arm to foreshadow him that he is still weaken. Kai shake his arm to remove the grip of Zane clutch and went to Cole's bed. His eyes widen and a gruesome look. His heart sank when he saw someone he knew was badly injured, he gasped and immobile. All he saw is Cole being patched up all over, unconscious. He knelt down near Cole's bed. He put his head down on Cole bed.

"It's all my fault..." He concede himself by all the ruthless things Lord Garmadon compel. He felt qualm. Zane and Jay went near Kai standing and speak the fire ninja. "Kai this is not your fault. Lord Garmadon been controlling you all the time. This-"

Kai snapped "NO! ITS ALL MY FAULT! I saw the whole thing. I punch Cole and... And... I found the bounty when he command me. I was about to attack you guys on the bounty. I saw everything..." The room got silent. Jay and Zane eye to eye with their brows down.

Zane break the silence "Brother, I must tell you. This is not your fault. It can happen any one of us. We save him on time, Kai. That's a good thing at least. We need to wait until he wakes up. Be patient by brother." Kai slam his fist on the floor deck in anger. Nya rose up to Kai.

"Kai... I know how you feel. It would be the best if you let Cole rest until he wakes up." She inform her brother. Kai look up to her. He sighed and nodded. He rose up, look back at Cole, and went to his bed with Zane and Jay support him. He sat down and sank his head on his pillow. Kai felt devastate.

Lloyd ask Nya "Hey Nya, are you going to tell us about your disappearance few days ago?" Nya nodded "Yeah I do. Well, get yourself comfortable you guys." They all nodded. Nya went back her chairs, Lloyd sat on his bed, Zane join with the green ninja. Jay sat near Kai on open spot for him to sit. Kai just gaze at Jay entering his space.

Jay ask Kai "Hey Kai, what will happen if I get a cake in here. Will Cole smell the cake and he'll wake up?" Jay smirk. Kai stare at Jay, fire on his eyes. He rose up and grab Jay using his arm, trap Jay on his throat. Jay squirm "OK,OK! I'll stop!" "Nope, I got unfinish business to do! This is for messing with your leader when he's out!" Kai snapped. Kai reach Jay underwear and give him a wedgie of a lifetime.

Jay cried "OW-OW-OW! UNCLE! UNCLE! UNCLE! I GIVE UP OK, I GET IT! I GET IT!" He cried. Nya and Lloyd laughed lightly. Kai let go Jay, feel satisfied. Jay sat up and fix his pants. "Jerk!"

Kai finally ease down now. He ask Nya "Okay, you can tell us your story now." Nya nodded. "Okay, I'll anecdote and try to reminisce the story. I'll go step by step..."

* * *

**Nya P.O.V**

The time in the bounty afternoon, I was cleaning up the deck. I train to be the best I can! Until, the mailman arrive and land on the deck. He call my name "Hi Nya, letter for you." I nodded and replied a soft tone "Thanks!" The mailman nodded and wave at me a goodbye. "Have a nice day!" So then, he left.

I observe the letter, slowly opening it, and a urgent letter for Jarmarnikai Village. I read it,

_Dear young Nya, _  
_Your shop has been robbed. The thief's enter the Village and we please need your help!_  
_Please bring Sensei Wu for knowledge for the stolen items._  
_We need you right now._

_Sincerely__: The Villager._

I read the letter and I was lost at the moment. I went to the room where Sensei meditate. I enter the room "Sensei? Uhh I got a letter and I need your help. It said my shop been stolen. Here, take a look." Sensei look at me, he nodded. I handed him the letter and he read first, then thought about this letter.

"Hmm... It didn't tell us a specific name. The hand writing is sloppy also. But the village need us strangely. But they need us." Sensei said. I said "Can we bring the ninjas?" Sensei shook his head "No, they have a duty to train Lloyd for his final battle." I nodded. I agree with Sensei, Lloyd need to defeat this menace.

(Lloyd: What do you mean 'menace'? My father?) (Nya: Oh nothing.) (Jay: Well Lloyd, at least your not adopted!) (Lloyd: Shut up Jay!)

Sensei nodded "If the villager needed us, we shall help them." I nodded. We went to my exo suit, Sensei jump on the seat. At that moment, Cole, exit out from the dining room; went to the deck and saw us. He wonder first, that we were going to leave them without leaving a note. Cole come up to us and ask a question.

"Hey Nya, Sensei, where are you guys going?" Cole said. He's a leader, I got to tell him. But I don't want him to follow us. I look to Sensei. He tentative about this, he nodded. "Well Cole, we got to find some more information about Ninjago City. What will happen if none of us know the history of Ninjago?" I said. Cole look confuse, but I felt relieved what he said.

"Okay. But be careful. My team and I will be going to Dojo soon. I guess I'll see you later. Good luck you guys." Cole said. Cole clutch two of his hands and form a fist and impact together for a goodbye and bowed to his Sensei. He came near me and shake my hand and smile. _Man, he's so appease on me and his team and morale for any situation. And virile out his whole team. I'm pretty amazed. _I thought.

(Jay: What do you mean 'virile'? What does that mean Nya?) (Nya: Look in the dictionary. No wait, don't.) (Lloyd: Uhh does it mean...) (Nya: Shuush! Hey its... Kind of true.)

When Cole left. Sensei and I left the bounty.

When we reach in to my shop, I land on the grass. I park my exo suit in front of my shop. Sensei jump out, and I was tailing him. We enter my shop. I look around. I notice only weapons been stolen. I look to Sensei, stepping inside. He frowned. "This is odd. It said that your shop been robbed." I nodded "Somethings wrong. Maybe-" Until I heard hissing behind us. A familiar voice. Sensei and I turn around. The serpentine! I reach out my dagger, Sensei reach out his Bo staff and got to battle stance. My eyes widen when I saw Skales in front of us.

"What are you doing here, Skales?" Sensei demanded the snake. Skales laughed. Weird how he laugh. "Foolisssh old man! You walk into our trap!" Then it happen! The was a cage above us. It landed on us. We're trap! I use my dagger impact chronic at the metal bars. Nothing happen. Sensei and I gaze at each other. There's no way out. Skales is just laughing at us with his comrades.

"There'sss no way out, little girl!" Skales said. He slither closer. "I can see you haven't bring the ninjasss... Good, that'ss our plan. Have fun ssstaying here without food or water sssurface dwellerss!" Skales said. "Let'sss go to Lord Garmadon. We sssucceed trap thossse pessts. Now onward to the ninjasss!" He smirk at me. _Eww. And who are you calling a pest!_ I thought.

He left us here. 'What do they want with the ninjas? I gotta foreshadow them soon!' I thought. I look back at Sensei, he look worried. OF course for his students and his nephew. I strangle the bars, shank it, and push them with my body slam to budge it. Nothing!

Sensei look at me, in a calm way, he speak to me "Nya, patience. Soon we will get our answer soon enough." "What do you mean Sensei?! Were stuck and they are after the ninjas!" I concede to the elder in indignant.

But I thought again. I shouldn't yell at someone who save me in the past. "Sorry Sensei. I'm-I'm just worried about them, I-" "You don't need to apology. I forgive you." Sensei said to me. I nodded. "Thank you. Now what?" Sensei move his shoulders rose and fell. I sat down the concrete floor, gaze at my shop. I wonder how long will be here...

Few days inside the cage, without food or water, I still try to break the cage. I'm not giving up yet. Nothing, it won't budge. I slept uncomfortable on the floor for few days. Sensei just... Meditating. I yawn and rose up to speak to Sensei.

"Sensei, it could be a way to escape." I said. Sensei snap open his eyes. I woke him up. "Hmmm... Yes Nya." "Hmm? Yes? That's it? We been here without help!" I snapped. "What about the ninjas? The're might be in trouble!"

Sensei look at me, then he look outside. He point on something. "The answer is closer that you think, Nya." I turn around, I gasped. I saw Zane falcon! It land on top of the cage.

(Lloyd: So that's where it flew away.)

"Zane's falcon! I hope it can help us." I said. It trotted close and show a image. I try to verify the image. It show us Lloyd on Ultra dragon. Then the museum. Then the ninjas battling Lord Garmadon and Cole and Jay are unconscious on the floor. And Zane is the only one standing! I was shock when I saw... Kai. My brother! What did he do to him! He will pay for his blatant scheme! I budge the cage with my body full of indignant. Nothing. It will inhibit us with no way out. The falcon skip to the rope and gaze at it. I know to do!

"Hey, can you loose the ropes that tied to the cage? We need to help them!" I replied to the falcon. It command me and start pulling the rope. The cage became loose. Almost there... _BAM!_ It crash the floor with us falling with it. Ouch my back... I rose up first and give a helping hand to Sensei.

"We need to find them!" I cried. Sensei nodded. "We need to hurry then. Spare no time." As he said that, we went back to the exo suit. It was noon. I jump on to the exo suit and Sensei tailing me. I look at the falcon. "Thanks! Your a lot of help to us!" I said. It trotted and start following us. He land on Sensei shoulder. As soon I turn on the engine, we flew off to museum. Glad that the snakes didn't took my exo suit.

We land on museum. There's nothing here. Sensei look at the falcon. And view the video tape. He nodded "This been recorded few days ago." "What!? Few days ago? No... Where would the ninjas be?" I shaken in fear.

Sensei glare at me with his wise words "You must not give up Nya, my students are strong." I look at Sensei, I nodded.

"Your right, I believe them. Okay. Let's find them!" I replied to Sensei. And that, we flew away to look all over town and city.

At night, we went to Jarmarnikai Village, our last location to find them. At least. We haven't seen anything since its dark outside. Until I spotted the ship park above the Village. My mood jump of joy "There it is! Let's go Sensei. Let's hope that they are okay." I said. He nodded to me. As we drawn close to the ship, Sensei immediately urge me to stop. I look at him, I was tentative what he's pointing at.

Sensei point at something and gasped "Nya, look over there!" "What is it Sensei? I don't see-" Right there, I saw a figure fall from the ship. Try to verify. Dark clothing. I gasped "Cole!" Sensei comply sharply to me "We need to catch him, now!" "Okay! Cole hand on!"

When we drawn close, I heard Cole screaming on top of his lungs. Then, I catch him on time with my exo suit. Cole slowly open his eyes, in gape when he saw us. I replied to our leader.

"Next time Cole, don't try to fly without us." I grin. Sensei lean to see Cole "My student, why did you fall?" I see Cole tries to speak. He tries to open his mouth, he sound very weak "Sensei... The bounty... Lord Garmadon... There right now controlling... Kai... Help him..." Cole close his eyes and let out wheezing noise from his mouth.

Sensei and I eye to eye and look back at Cole, worried in our face. Mostly I was worried how Cole speak like that. Wheezing and barely a sentence; it sound like he's drowning. Sensei speak to the leader "Did my brother hurt you?"

He nodded lightly and tries to summon something from his mouth "He hit... My chest feels... Burning inside Sensei..." I was in gruesome shock, he hurt Cole. Now he will pay for this!

As soon we have a little chit chat, Sensei and I nodded. We need to end this. I control the exo suit and went to the bounty ASAP. Soon we got here on time, then I saw Lord Garmadon lift his mega weapon. I shook my head "Not on my watch!" I threw my best weapon, crescent blade. A direct hit. And then, we landed on the bounty and help you on time.

**End of Nya P.O.V**

* * *

Kai eyes widen, ask Nya in pleasing face "You save Cole from his fall?" "Yeah of course. I won't let him fall. Who does that?" She smile to her older brother. "Yep. I save him a nick of time also." Nya lightly punch Kai on his arm. He smile. Jay and Zane rose up to Nya. They patted on her back. Jay put his arm around her.

"Well, we know what have you been up to." Jay said. "And it was a good time to save us also. He was about to wish more of the doll so he can control the rest of us." Zane imply.

Kai look at his brothers "He was about to make more?" "Yes, but Nya save us, again." Zane said. Kai shook his head. He turn his gaze back to Nya "Thanks Nya, you... Save all of us." He grin. Nya blushed "No problem, if he mess one of us, he mess with all of us. We're a family."

Lloyd rose up "Yeah, don't forget to say thanks to me!" Jay came to him "Aww come here squirt!" He grab his neck using his arm trap his throat and use his hand palm, rapidly rubbing his head endlessly. "Jay stop it!"

When that happens, Sensei enter the room. He clears his throat violently, and all of the team (except Cole) turn to their Sensei. He said to the fire ninja with the news "Kai, the doll is not truly free. You can still feel pain. You cannot be control anymore. There is a way to free you from the doll..." Sensei open the chest and lift the doll from the chest.

Jay went to Sensei "Can I see it?" "No." Jay ignore Sensei and snatch the doll from him. He tickle the doll on his neck, armpit, and his torso. Suddenly, Kai felt prickle and choke out of laughter.

"J-JAY S-S-TOP!" Kai snapped. Kai is on his bed squirming around and uncontrollable laugh. Jay ignore and smirk "Tickle, tickle, tickle!" Lloyd and Nya chortle and laughed. Jay felt enjoyment for a moment until Sensei use his Bo staff and hit Jay on his head "Ow!" "Stop that Jay. You need to be quiet for Cole to rest. Got it Jay? Let him rest." "Yes Sensei, loud and clear." Sensei snatch the doll back. Jay smile turn to a grimace, rubbing his head. Kai felt relief and stare at Jay with his eyes in flare.

Jay went to Zane back in fear. "Sheesh, Kai is grumpy. Have some fun with a laugh." Jay said behind Zane for his shield.

Sensei snapped "All of you! Focus." "Yes Sensei." The ninjas turn to him and bowed. Sensei sighed and said to his students "There is a way to purify the doll. The flower of blessing. It can be found in Birchwood forest. We need it and place it on the doll. The progress, the doll would be free. The pollen of the flower is beyond rare." Kai rose up from his bed "Really Sensei? This is the only way to free me once and for all? Will I be rehabilitate?" Sensei nodded.

"We'll head out soon. For Cole, he had to stay behind this mission." "But Sensei, we need him. He's our leader and prospect our success." Zane said.

"By that, who would watch him?" Sensei think about what Zane said. The snake can be hiding inside the ship or even ambush. If Cole and Lloyd been left alone, it would be the end for them.

Sensei speak to his students "This flower is rare. We need everyone to search. But for Zane theory, I say, someone had to stay with them. Lloyd cannot stay here by himself with Cole being unconscious, he can be easily being capture."

"Then I'll stay, Sensei." Zane replied, he take a few step and stood front of him. He said to the elder with bold words.

Sensei nodded "Alright Zane. We'll head out as soon-" Zane interrupt "Sensei wait, is Kai going with you also?" Sensei nodded.

"Kai condition, has fortify. He'll be okay." Sensei said. Kai rose up to Sensei. He stand near Zane "Sensei, your right. I am better and tough. But I can't leave Cole here." He said sadly.

Sensei, just gaze at him "Kai, this is not your fault. Don't let us repeat this. You need to stop blame on yourself." The elder man said to his fellow student. Kai, just drop his head down, gaze at the floor. Zane grab Kai's shoulder. Jay went near Kai and grab his other shoulder.

Kai shook his head. He sighed "Alright. Let's get this over with." Nya went to the ninjas, look at them accurately on to their eyes "Okay, I'll be in the control room. We're going for a field trip." Sensei step aside to let Nya pass. Jay follow her "Wait for me Nya!" The ninjas raced with Nya. Sensei was about to leave the room when Lloyd rose up and went to his uncle.

"Sensei, what about me?" Lloyd said. Sensei shook his head "My young nephew, you need to stay here with Zane and Cole. If in case, they need your help. Again." Sensei chuckle lightly. He was thinking Lloyd save them once near the museum. The way he saw a kid save 3 adults. Lloyd sighed "Okay uncle..." Lloyd race to the control room and follow the ninjas.

Sensei, he stay inside the room. He rose up to Cole where he rest. He shook his head because what Lord Garmadon did to his fellow student. Sensei thought that Cole had a important role. He sacrifice for his friends so many times. He end up beaten badly yet, sustain to finish his quest. Though, his team making others feeling sorrow for him. Cole hides his pain from his team and inhibit. By that he don't want his team to get hurt. He want them safe instead for himself and put himself at risk. Even though he tell his brothers 'We're a team.' A courageous and morale words from the earth ninja.

Sensei turn away from Cole to let him rest. Until he arise from his slumber soon.

* * *

**(AN- On a quest for a rare flower we go! Adventure on search of the flower! Well my sister want to continue a little more of this story so I shall.)**

**virile- Manly; Masculine; Strong; Built muscle. Fit for Cole by the way. It's true.**


	10. A quest, freedom, a daring rescue

**(AN- The action in this chapter. And a daring rescue for someone. Who's in trouble? Read and find out. And **  
**yet, a long chapter. Too lazy for separate them. Enjoy.)**

* * *

While drifting into endless air, the bounty reach to Birchwood forest. They park the entrance of Birchwood forest. Zane stay inside their room to check on Cole if he woken up. On the deck, Kai, Nya, Jay, and Sensei setting up their gears. Kai stretch his arm to receive his sword and slide them on the back. Jay practice his nun chucks, dashing them for an enemy if near his range on the dummy. Nya, tweaking her exo suit. Sensei stroll from his meditating room, holding the doll, and rose up to the deck. He observe the ninjas and the samurai. He went to the fire and lightning ninja and speak to them.

"Are you my students ready? What about you, Kai?" Sensei said. Kai nodded and drawn close to Wu "Yeah. I hope this flower you're talking about works. I don't want to be anyone's toy." Sensei nodded. "Yes. We need to find it. There are few existing right now. We just need one."

Jay and Nya rose up "Yeah Kai, no worries. There are ample more out there. Unless the animals already ate them." Jay replied with a smirk to the fire ninja. Kai rose up to Jay and punch his arm "Oww!" "Don't give me doubts." Kai snapped. Nya shook her head, smiling.

Sensei said to the team. "Alright then. No time waste. We need to go." They all nodded. But Kai hesitate a bit and said something to them sharply "I'm going to check on Zane and Cole a bit." Sensei want to prevent him so they can find the flower. But instead, he let him.

"Go then. We'll meet you down there." Kai nod to Sensei. Jay cover his face with his hood and jump on to Nya exo suit, Sensei jump on to his chair. They left the bounty while Kai watch them going. He turn and race to the room.

* * *

When Kai rose up to the open door, he saw Zane sat on Cole's bed. Zane sense Kai is here. He let out a wave to the fire ninja "Hello Kai, are you supposed to be with Sensei right now?" The nindroid said.

Kai replied to the ice ninja while he enter the room "I'm just want to check on you guys." Zane shook his head "His condition, he's sweating. Is erratic, but a sign that his body fighting. Though, I sense that he will wake up very soon." Zane concede to Kai. "I need to help him ease him by erode his pain."

Zane stood up, drag a chair and put near Cole's bed, in front of Cole face. Zane stretch his left hand and put on Cole forehead to use his elemental ice power lightly to cool down his stress. Cole, release a sigh while he's unconscious. Kai eyes widen when he notice his motion has react on Zane endorse. Kai, pleased to know that Cole will be woken from his slumber. He slowly trace to Zane. Zane watch him coming. Kai place his hand on Zane shoulder. He look at Cole, where Zane place his hand.

"Zane, take care of him." Kai, still feel qualm. But tries to ignore it. Zane nodded and Kai release his grip on Zane shoulder and take few paces back. Kai put on his hood and and went near the door.

Somehow, Zane urgently stop him calling his name "Kai wait," Kai turn his head "What?" Zane hesitate, then warn him "Watch out for the metal chains. I imply that you can you go down to the forest floor much faster than you think." Zane said in appease. He knew the last time when Jay fell from the chains. Kai was tentative on his warning but he nodded. So then, Kai left the room.

* * *

Kai race to the bounty deck to the chains, climbing down and thought of Zane superficial. Kai went safely down and avert what Zane imply him. As he reach to the forest floor, Sensei and his family were patiently waiting for his arrival.

Kai rose up to them "Okay, I'm ba-" Jay just start to nag and snapped "Soo... You went down safely huh?" "What?" "Oh nothing really... That I slip from the CHAINS AND FELL TO THE DOJO ROOF! But Lloyd landed on piles of candy... Life's not fair." Kai chuckled "When did that happen?" Jay snapped "Never mind!"

Kai let out a chuckle and smirk to the lightning ninja "Maybe your charm isn't on the game." Jay turn his body 180 degree away from Kai "Doofus!" Kai chuckle. "What? Too soon?" Nya and Sensei shook their head, smiling.

Sensei inform them "Let's go now." They all nodded. As they stroll on the forest, Sensei stop. Sensei speak out "In this exact area, the flower is somewhere. If we can get our hands on it, I have the doll and we can get it done. Kai go to the left, Nya go above air to see any, and Jay take the right. And I'll take up north." They all nod. They trail off separate ways.

Kai, running and his eyes glue for anything on the floor, trees, and nearby animals. He stop and lift the rock. Nothing. He trail off to the trees and check inside the hole of the trees. Nothing. He went to tall, icy damp grass. He use his sword to grip and cut the grass lightly not to cut the flower. Nothing. Kai thought to himself. _'What does the flower look like anyways!? This is not helping!'_

Jay leap tree to tree. His eyes went back and forth for a flower. Jumping like a frog from tree to tree. He continue. And continue. Nothing found. Went to family of bushes. Not one bloom of flowers. Went to small dig holes. Nothing. Jay mumbled to himself "What does the flower look like anyways? I'm getting bored here!"

Jay spotted Kai and smirk to himself and yelled to him "I spy something... Red!" With that, Kai turn around. He hesitate and just shook his head. He look for a voice and saw Jay on the trees; very overt for him to be noticeable "Very funny Jay." Jay went to Kai leaping tree to tree. He land on the floor in front of Kai.

"Have you found anything?" "No I haven't, duh. If I do find it, It would be on my possession of my hand." Kai replied. Jay snapped, he lose patience for the quest. They can't verify the flower look like "We're never going to find it if we know how it looks like anyways!" Kai nod. "Yeah, this is getting out of hand."

Suddenly, a wind gush through the ninjas. They on their stance to be menial on gush of wind. They look up, Nya approaching to them and landed on the ground, heard Kai and Jay in concise. She agree "There's nothing here. I agree with my brother, we don't even know how it looks like anyways. There's nothing found above on the grass, trees, and even rivers! We're stuck on dead end." Nya said.

Kai wonder this. Something that stuck in his mind and thought this 'Above, grass, water. And no trace of the flower.' With that puzzle, Kai eyes widen. He replied in a urge "If they are not above ground, then maybe they are... Underground? Right under us?" Jay and Nya turn to the fire ninja. In shock for the puzzle. "Kai! Maybe your right! It's the contrary of the flower. Sensei said its rare so it had to be hidden." Nya said. "But where's the tunnel here?"

When Nya summon the words, Sensei rose up to them, strolling the winds and reach to them "There's a cave up north. We can go there if Kai's right." Jay yelled out in spirit "Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Jay cried. With that, they went up north of the trail, and don't have time for rest.

Once they reach the tunnel entrance, they notice there were snakes guarding the tunnel. They stop and hide behind the large rock and obverse the snakes. Nya leap off her exo suit not to get caught.

Kai eyes widen and full of hatred inside "What are they doing here?" "They might be looking for the flower." Sensei whisper to his student. There are 2 general in front of the cave entrance. The Fangpyre and the Venomari general.

Sensei eyes glue on Jay "Jay, try to make distraction on the left side of the forest. Throw a rock and pretend to have a little conversation on yourself. Try to take care that snake general while Kai take care the other." "Okay Sensei, can I dance also?" "Go now idiot." Kai snapped. "Okay, okay hot head." Jay, sneaking through where Sensei command him to. Jay making monkey noise and human conversation. That sound get the general snakes attention.

They look at each others. "You ssshould check on thossse humanssss if they get near the cavesss that Lord Garmadon command ussss." Fangtom said. "Fine, but you owe me a ssssolid." The Venomari general slither close where they heard them. He disappear in sight. Then, he heard a screech, one of the snake tribe. Fangtom froze, and turn the direction where he went.

He slowly slither close, Kai leap out of the rock and yelp "Time for drastic measures, Ninja-go!" Transform into a dare devil of fire. He land a blow on the general. Fangpyre scowl "An ambush!"

Kai kick the Fangpyre on the stomach, he flew and impact on the walls. He tumbled and fell on to the floor motionless. Sensei and Nya rose up. Kai saw Jay coming from the frosted side of forest. Kai smirk "I spy something... A giant blueberry approaching us!" "Haha, very funny Kai!" Jay said.

"We need to find the flower. Let's go." Sensei break their conversation. They all nodded. But Jay hesitate "But we don't know how many are down there. Remember, we are missing frosty and rock head." Kai stood silently but said in alternative way "It doesn't matter. Were here to free this curse. And If Lord Garmadon is down there, let me deal with him for what he did to me, you guys, and mostly Cole." He snapped when he said something to Lord Garmadon, rage inside.

Sensei shook his head "Kai, don't do this for revenge. We just get this conversation done. Let's go anyways." With that words, they were silent while they disappear into the darkness of chronic tunnel.

It was dark and gloomy. They saw light on the other trail; they were tentative on the other side of the tunnel. Once they reach there, they saw a open hole above the tunnel. Where the sunlight enters and feed to the surroundings. The lake is in the center that been. There is another island on the lake. All around the island was bloom of flowers; white pure as gold that been erode that has only has dirt and sand. But one is different from the others. One is glowing with radiant shine, a rainbow flower. Stood bold and bright in the center of flower beds.

Sensei nod and point "There it is Kai, reach it before anyone comes. I'll follow you." Kai nodded. When Sensei and Kai in front, Jay and Nya behind. Suddenly, a net been activated under their feet. They scream and been lifted above. Drop their weapons through the nets. Out of range. Kai, Sensei, Jay, and Nya dangling above. Then they heard a creepy dark void laugh out of the shadow. Lord Garmadon.

"Lord Garmadon!" Kai snapped. "Hello, Kai. It's been a while." "NO! You will pay for this nonsense! I demise you, Garmadon! You menace!" Kai hissed, gritted his teeth. Lord Garmadon, apathy on the others to do something to them, he grin and lift his hand and drop them carelessly. "Take them to the pond. Drown them!" They all gasped. Kai, relentlessly shaken the net to free himself.

The snakes move the ropes and lure them down the lake. They touch the water. Jay, just hissed like a girl "Were doom! I told you, were doom!" Nya cried "We can't escape without our weapons."

When the water got near their waist, Kai yell out "Lord Garmadon! This isn't over yet!" "Oh it is now." He replied to the fire ninja. The snakes laughed in background. The 2 general Skales and Constrictai enter. The water rose and got near their shoulders. Jay and Nya hold hands, Nya lean her head to Jay shoulder, upset greatly. Kai ruthlessly shake the metal net. Kai sustain the net. He won't give up get without a fight.

Out of nowhere, something cut the ropes. Release them and the net gone loose. The net fell in to the water. Underwater, the team shake the net to escape. The team reach out and pop their heads to receive oxygen. Lord Garmadon hissed "What!" He rose up until he stop when he notice a large shadow block the whole light of the mountain. The bounty ship, driven slowly and park.

Lord Garmadon stump his foot with his mega weapon. "No! This cannot be!" The team jump of joy. Zane wave his hand at the edge of the rail. Lloyd wave with him to the family. But who's driving the ship?

Cole exit out the control room and walk down to Zane side, smiling. He was wearing his black ninja garb, patched a silk on his broken arm tied around his neck to nurse. He went to his ice ninja brother side. Zane inform his leader "I acknowledge for you to stay at the bounty." Cole nodded and comply.

Kai look up to the ship and see his brothers and Cole finally awake "Cole!" Kai wave at the earth ninja.

Cole wave back smiling "It's good to see you. And we save you on time also. Okay Zane, good luck down there." Zane nodded and went his left and reach the chains.

Zane, grab the metal chains and leap down and went in action. Zane threw shuriken to get rid of snakes that in their way. He took down 3 hypnobrai and 2 venomari tribes. While that done, Zane wave signal to his family that is safe to land.

Sensei grab Kai by his arm "Go get the flower, Kai." He nodded and Sensei give the doll to Kai. He stroke and reach the land. He look back, Sensei, Nya, and Jay reach the other side of the land beating up snakes. He step some flowers and went to the flower that is erratic, harvest it from the ground. It glowed from the sun and gently place the doll and put on top of the flower undermine. Then it happened! The doll erode in to dust. Somehow, Kai, he rose up and felt very different. He felt fortify than before. He lightly glowed from the light reflecting Kai. Kai, now became stronger.

Kai swam back to other side of the land. As he reach to the land, he reach his weapon. He compel and slam some snakes. Then he reach Zane, in process slam the snakes and reach to them. Kai went back to back with Zane. He notice Zane ninja garb been erode. Ripped apart and missing shoulder pads.

Kai concede to the ice ninja "Zane, what happen to your clothes?" Zane replied to the fire ninja "We have some _guest_ on our ship while you left, Kai." Kai eyes widen in gruesome face "What? Is everyone-" "Yes Kai, Lloyd and Cole is safe. But Cole save me in process. I would be gone without his support." "Cole save you? How?"

Zane reply while he kick the the snake away "I'll explain later. Kai, you became stronger, I can sense the doll held you back." Kai nodded and punch one of the snake "Yeah, I felt different than before."

While the team fight their way from the snakes, the snakes fell. The last blow Kai kick the hypnobrai to the lake. It scream and Splash! The ninjas, Sensei, and Nya cheered. "Great jobs guys!" Jay said.

Kai and Zane high five and look back to Sensei "Sensei, I'm free from the doll! Then something happen, I felt stronger than before. What was that effect?" Sensei nodded "The flower of blessing has unique potential that heals wounds, scars, relieve stress and yet, purify the dark powers." Nya rose up to Kai and embrace a hug "Glad to have you back, Kai."

Zane imply to his family and point upward the ship "We should head back to-" He froze and gasped. They all gaze at the ice ninja "What's wrong Zane?" Zane froze and speak in worry "The bounty is gone."

The ninja rapidly turn to the bounty. Its gone. Jay just yelled in panic "Where's the bounty! It was right there and-" Kai interrupt "And where's Lord Garmadon and his snake general?" They all in silent, Sensei speak in shock "Cole and Lloyd are on the ship! We need to go find them."

Zane interrupt "They must aboard the ship while we interim handling the snakes as distraction." Kai scream "WHAT! No! We need to go! Cole can't deal with all of them!" They all haste outside the cave. While they trail the tunnel, Zane speak to Sensei "Why do Lord Garmadon went on the ship? Is it Lloyd he wants?" Sensei replied to the nindroid "Maybe and Cole cannot protect himself." "Yes, you are indeed right." Zane replied.

Once they exit out, the only way to reach the bounty is Nya exo suit. They ran to Nya exo suit, all gasped because its gone. Nya shook her head "They took my exo suit! We can't go to the bounty without it. We need to go another way." Kai snapped and kick and punch the large rock vigorously "No! Why. They are one step ahead on everything." Jay became panic "We're stranded here! How do we know the bounty went?"

Their answer have come to them. Zane can sense someone he really adore. His falcon land on Zane arm when he reach out for it to land and Zane let out a smile. They turn to hear a bird behind them. Jay speak "Woohoo! Does your falcon know, Zane?"

Zane look the falcon and it nodded. Zane replied "Yes." "Then what are we waiting for?! We had to hurry because Cole can't handle the 4 arm menace and 2 generals." Nya said.

Zane said to his falcon "Go show us where the bounty is, my friend." The falcon, spread its wings and flew off. While they are tailing them and went to abyss forest. The bounty is not that far, it is still near above Birchwood forest. And they are drawn close. They reach the bounty and notice Lloyd reach and land the ground and he saw his family.

They race to Lloyd, Lloyd in shock "You guys, Cole is in trouble. He's dealing with-" Kai interrupt "We know. Come on lets climb the chains! I hope we make it before its too late. Lloyd, once we get there, hide inside the bounty. While we are dealing with those party poopers." They all grab the chains and start climbing to the bounty to stop this madness once and for all.

* * *

Few moments ago, Cole is on the ground of the bounty. He rose up exhausted, breathing heavily, and Lloyd near Cole side. Cole said to the green ninja "Lloyd... Find the others." Lloyd shook his head "I don't want you to deal with the snakes and my dad." "Go, that is a order Lloyd." Lloyd hesitate.

As Lord Garmadon rose up to Cole and Lloyd, he gritted his teeth "Lloyd, come back here. You don't need those pesky ninjas." Lloyd shook his head "Dad! I don't want to go because destiny say so. And I don't want to hurt you..." "Then I'll take you by force! This, I don't want my own son to defeat me as I, Lord Garmadon." He snapped.

Cole stood up and use his body as a living shield to defend the chosen one "Not on my watch! Lloyd, GO!" Lloyd was speechless but he obey. He went to the chains, but the Hypnobrai general block his way.

"You are not going anywhere, little boy!" Skales snapped. Lloyd step back and about to tremble, until Cole jump above Lloyd like a leap frog and kick Skales on his face. Skales trotted back and cursed "You will pay for thisss, Earth ninja!"

"Lloyd go now!" As he went near the chains, Lloyd look back, see Cole held his scythe with his left arm in battle stance. Then Lloyd went to the chains and disappear.

* * *

Right now, Cole use his foot to land a blow on Skales, but Skales block his kick using his staff and reflect Cole blow. He flew back and land on the ground. He stood up, the Constrictai strike Cole on his stomach with his tail. Cole flew back; landed on the wooden floor, groan in pain. He rose up using his scythe, release heavy breath. He saw 2 general rising up his view, surrounding him. Cole cannot use spinjitzu, but he use his scythe and spin like a ballet. He land a blow on the generals with a direct hit on their face. They flew backward and impact on the ground. Cole rose up and grin.

Suddenly, he felt someone grab his throat behind him. Cole tries to escape but the grip is strong. Cole is being choke to death. He know it was Lord Garmadon. "This will be the end of you!" Cole was exhausted, he can't do anything but he won't waive and tries to squirm. His vision is getting blurry. Lord Garmadon chuckled. He will be defeated if no one help him and no one is here.

Cole then heard a familiar voice and charge to his direction with a battle cry. Cole look at the direction, blurry and tentative. He recognize the color in spinjitzu dare devil of fire "Kai..." Cole gasped.

Kai lunge his body and slam Lord Garmadon "Get away from him." Lord Garmadon land on the deck and Kai on top on him sitting on his waist. With that, in process, he lose his grip on Cole. Kai use his fist and land a blow in indignant on Lord Garmadon every time he finish his sentence.

"This is for subdue me. This is for Nya. This is for hurting my family. AND THIS IS FOR HURTING COLE!" The last sentence he said, he use his energy and make Lord Garmadon unconscious.

He, in rage lift him and spun him and threw him overboard. Lord Garmadon landed on the trees, then the branch, then the solid ground. Kai felt very tired, but he had to suspend. He look back and ran to Cole.

Cole landed on the floor on his back when Lord Garmadon release him, using his left hand to clutch his throat when Lord Garmadon release him; it was in pain and unable to move. Cole felt a cool touch on his arm. He gaze up and show a weak smile.

Zane give him a helping hand to Cole and replied "Are you okay, Cole?" Cole respond back to the ice ninja "Better when you guys came on time." Zane help him rose up and use Cole good arm and put it around his neck.

Kai ran to Cole and embrace him with a hug. Cole, was surprised and wanted to push him away because it's embarrassing but he hug him back. "Thank you," Cole said in pleasing weak tone. And let go Kai, Kai replied his answer in denial "Thank me? I shouldn't let him do that to you. Only I can. Nobody mess with my family." Cole shook his head and smile. Zane inform his leader "Cole, don't worry. Jay, Nya, and Sensei are dealing the rest of them."

Jay and Nya, dealing with Skalidor. Jay jump and land his feet on his head. He wince and hold his head. He felt someone near his tail. He lunge to someone near him. He lifted Nya on her ankle in to the air and threw her like a rag doll to the ground. Nya wince, and Jay eyes widen and gritted his race like no one ever run that fast to Skalidor and cried "YOU TOUCH NYA LIKE THAT AND HURT HER?! I'M DONE WITH YOU AND YOUR TRIBES, AND THIS IS FOR HER! NINJA-GO!" He turn in to living tornado of lightning, slam Skalidor so hard, he went overboard. He yell in dismay. And disappear with Lord Garmadon.

Jay collapse to the ground. Nya rose up and yelled toward him "Jay!" "I'm okay Nya. Are you okay?" She nodded. They hug together. "Nobody mess with my girl." Jay said.

Sensei stood in front of Skales "Old man, you and your pesssky ninjasss won't hear the lassst of ussss." Skales snapped. Sensei Wu point his weapon and aim to him "If you try to hurt my student again, I'll handle you right now and we won't see you anymore once I deal with you." Sensei snapped.

"Get out of the bounty!" Skales have no other choice but to waive. He went to the chains then. Sensei went to the chains to see him climbing back down. Jay and Nya rose up to to Wu and watch him. Kai catch up to his family and stand near them watch Skales climb back down the chains while Zane nursing Cole.

"Fine ninjasss. You have won. We will return once-" Again, the chains, he slipped from the chains. Well Skalidor and Lord Garmadon fell the hard way, so now Skales get it. He scream, and land on the trees then the ground. He moan and curse the ninja. Jay laughed and crash to the ground choking. Nya couldn't inhibit but laughed. Sensei chuckled. And Kai eyes widen, and stated to laughed.

"That's why Zane foreshadow me! Man, I should record this." Kai chuckled. Jay rose up to Kai "You should see how-. Oh wait, never mind." "Why? How come?" Jay change subject "Well we need to help Cole." Zane, supporting Cole, still watch them far from where they stand and went to their brothers. They all turn and race to Cole.

"Cole, are you okay?" Sensei reply to the earth ninja. Jay rose up "Are you okay, buddy?" Cole nodded "Yeah I'm okay. Not that badly injured I guess. But I'm glad you came on time, I thought I was a goner."

Kai went to support Cole and lightly pat on his back "Glad your okay bro." Nya stare at Cole's condition. she speak up "Oh Cole, let's go back to the room and fix you up." Cole nodded.

Kai ask Cole something that bring him up "Cole, how come you didn't warn us that they went aboard the ship?" Cole shook his head "Hey, you got no idea how. Skilador ambush me and stuff... I'll tell you guys once we get inside." Zane reply "Or you can tell us by tomorrow. You need rest, Cole." Cole look to his brother and nodded. "Yeah, I still feel worn out." The ninjas nodded, Zane and Kai support Cole back to their room so Nya can use treatment on her brothers.

They all went back to the bounty and finally done with this doll. Kai will never forget what he done. But with his family, the bond will increase. This time they are done with this madness.

* * *

**(AN- Done! The last chapter is coming up! To be continued...)**

**-Spoiler- Zane tell how the ship been attack while they left to find the flower. Also, Zane P.O.V on the last ****chapter. And Cole P.O.V after Zane explain how they gone to the bounty.**


	11. Zane POV, Cole POV, Kai's regret

Lord Garmadon, woke up from his nap. He moan and rise up on a sitting position. He lightly rub his head out of conscious. _Darn that fire ninja. He attack me for his leader. Kai, cares for his team and have a strong bond. I will destroy the ninjas and I promise! _

Lord Garmadon rose up and scan around Birchwood forest. He saw Skales and Skalidor on the floor, still out. He reach out his mega weapon and mumbled to himself "Today you won. Not next time I will!" He slam the mega weapon on the tree full of indignant. He look around if the ninjas are still present. They already left. He turn and start walking back to Ninjago City.

* * *

Few hours ago, the bounty is near Forest of tranquility. In the dining room, Nya is patching up Cole for any injury from the bounty ambush. Zane, Jay, Kai, and Lloyd are in the same room. Kai is near Cole and Nya is behind Cole doing treatment on his back and torso. On the other side of the table are Jay, Zane, and Lloyd. They were telling stories. Nya use the roll up patch and wrapped around Cole torso and his broken arm to replace the old ones. He wince a bit, but Kai held him oh his shoulder, still to bear this pain. Cole clutch his left fist on the table. Nya inform the leader.

"Don't worry Cole, I'm almost done." She did the finishing touch and cut the patch. She held her medical kit and rose up "Done. Okay I'll be right back." Cole nodded "Thanks Nya." She let out a smile "No problem," She went to the kitchen, and return and sat down near Cole.

Jay speak to the fire ninja "So Kai, you're finally free. Man, I wanted to play a little more." Kai frown to Jay "You want me to deal with you, huh? What will happen if it's you instead of me?" "Well, I wanted to try to dress you up like a pretty girl in tutu and-"

Kai interrupt with a evil smirk and a laugh to Jay "And I'll dress you up school style as a nerd and bully you. Then I'll flush your face in the toilet!" Jay's eye widen "Ok never mind! Sheesh." The ninjas shook their head but grin to see them fight.

Kai look to the ice ninja "Hey Zane, can I ask you?" Zane eye to Kai "Yes?" "What happen to you while we left; you been ambush? What do you mean when Cole saves you?" Zane smile "Yes he save me because I was trapped, pinned me down not to let me escape and the snake were going to finish me."

The team's face expression change in to gruesome look. Kai, in shock replied "You were?" "Yes, but I will explain and make it anecdote to understand." Cole agree to the nindroid "Yeah, tell us your story. Well our story Zane." Cole wink to the ice ninja. "I didn't know the flower can grow where you live, Zane." Zane nodded.

"Okay brothers, I'll tell how Cole woke up and a battle on the ship while you left..."

* * *

**Zane P.O.V**

When I sat quietly when Kai left, I had to stay with Cole until he wakes up. I feel Cole temperature is rising, but I cooled it down to relieve pain from the blow that Lord Garmadon done to him. I have to protect Cole and Lloyd, that he is in the control room playing his games.

I been here inside the room for 10 minutes and 45 second when Kai left. Then I felt my arm move. I turn and saw Cole groaning, but not entirely awaken. My hand is still place on his forehead. Then Cole groan louder then he open his eyes slowly, tried to force himself to wake up.

I was in shock that he's okay. I wait until Cole fully adjust his vision. He look at me and replied a shaky voice "Zane... Wh- where am I? What's going on? Where's the others?" He rose up from his bed in panic. I remove my hand from him and grab his shoulder to appease him.

I reply my team leader "They are on a quest. I am pleased that you are awake. Get some rest." Cole let out a sigh. I gently push him back his bed "Get some rest, I'm going to keep an eye on the bounty and Lloyd with me." I said. Cole ask me some question "How long was I'm out?" "For a while, my brother. Approximately 4 days, 16 hours, 47 minutes and 20 second."

Cole shook his head and wince and clutch his shoulder; tried to use his right arm but in patched and immobile. Cole stare at his broken arm "I see I can't be using this arm for a while."

I nod "Yes, the doctor said your arm will be recover in 3 weeks. And your chest, the doctors do E.R and fix you and stop the injury inside. They were in shock that you survive this kind of injury. Lord Garmadon, I won't forgive what he did to my brothers." I said. I felt rage inside. But I can't let that be in my way. Cole nodded.

"Yeah that hurt a lot." Cole use his left hand and lightly rub his chest. He wince. I urge to stop him "Cole, don't contact your chest. It is still recovering from the incident." Cole remove his hand away his chest and lay on his bed. Sighed.

Cole look to me in my eyes "Zane, do you-" Then a smash sound on the training deck. I stood up very fast and alert; Cole was about to rose up but I avert him "No Cole, I'll check. You stay here." Cole sigh and nod. "Okay, be careful." I nod. My leader is worry about his team and he can't do anything. But he is tough and menial. I put my hood on and left the room; door locked.

When I reach outside, I saw Lloyd running toward me "Zane! Some snakes are in the deck!" I shook my head "How?" "I don't know! But they are looking for me." Lloyd said frightening. I can't let them get near Lloyd or Cole. I had to defend them with all I have; my shurikens and my skill I been train with my brothers.

I command Lloyd "You need to protect Cole. I'll deal with these trespasser!" I shouted. Lloyd nodded and left to the room. I understand we need to protect the leader. If not, then Ninjago would end very soon.

As soon I was on the deck, the snakes. There are 11 of them; 4 constrictai, 3 hypnobrai, 2 venomari, and 2 fangpyre. This calculate for my prospect is 27.7% of success. With Cole and his strength, agility, and knowledge of his plan would be 72.9% prospect. But I had to protect him and deal with them myself.

I heard the snake snarl "Ssssurround the ninja!" I was surrounded. The snakes coming close; I take out my shurikens and stance. They charge me with their first move. I threw my shuriken to take 2 down at least but they rose up. The hypnobrai charge me with a sword. I dodge by side sweep and use my elbow to strike his back. He fell and went overboard. I got 5 shurikens left and I take down 1. When I saw one charge at me, I flip jump and dodge. But I didn't knew when I land, there was a snake charge another direction. It slash my shoulder pads and drop on the floor. I got a nominal cut on my shoulder, but I need to ignore that. They gone close so I think like Kai would do.

"Ninja-go!" I hit some snakes and in process, threw shurikens. With my right correction to hit the snakes, I would take down 4 at least. Some went overboard. When I stop, there are only 4 left. But then, I froze. Where are the other 2 constrictai? I turn and see they went inside the bounty.

_'On no! They are looking for Lloyd and Cole!_' I ponder in a snap. I need to stop them but 4 snakes left. I had to stop to save Lloyd and Cole but the snake will stop me. I had to make a choice. My choice: I had to save the leader. He is injured and cannot take another blow.

So I threw my few last shurikens as a distraction. I reach my pockets and take out smoke screen ball. I use it to get away any situation, this for something more important and valuable than fighting these tribes.

When I use the smoke screen, I ran away from the scene. Unfortunately, I been body slam to the ground. Three snakes pinned me down and one rose up to me with a sword, which I am unable to move and this can be my last time see this treacherous view. I tried to squirm and one of the tribes start using a sword to strike my clothing. I tried to defend myself from the snake, but this inhibit from strike back when I am being pinned down by the snakes. The snake start slicing my clothing. Until I heard slam on the deck. The snake were afraid, I sensed.

"Get off of him!" A voice sound weak but in violent way. I felt the snakes been hit in impact by another together and eventually remove the snakes were on me and heard them land on the deck. I heard only 2 land on the deck, the other fell overboard. Good. The only person can lift the snake I know. I felt someone grab my arm and help me rose up.

I look up and I was very morale and pleasing to see my leader can move. "Zane, are you okay?" Cole said. I nod. I look at my clothing, been erode my the snakes. "Yes, I'm okay. Where's Lloyd?" "He's in the control room alleviate from those bad apples." Cole said.

I reply to my leader "Where's the constrictai that-" Cole interrupt. He know what I am going to say. "Oh, one right there. And the other, well, I force them to talk. I heard them coming so I command Lloyd to sit on the bed while I was above the roof and ambush them. Well it works. The next thing, I compel the snake why are they here. They told me they were going for Lloyd. After that, they confess that they were going to trap our team. Then I threw the snake overboard. We need to go, Zane. We need to find them." I nodded.

Cole command me "Zane, go threw over board the rest of the snakes, while I go drive the bounty to find them." I nod. Cole trotted back to the control room. _'How was he able to move with that kind of condition? He's tougher than I thought. He won' let the pain slow him down, he had to postpone his pain._' I thought. I use spinjitzu on the unconscious snakes. "Ninja-go!" I threw them and saw them landed piles of snow.

Then I felt the bounty move. Cole is driving the bounty to find them. Lloyd exit out the control room, I wave to him while he wave at me. I went to the rail and try to scan where they last step.

I heard the speaker of the ship went off "Zane, I found where they went. Let's get ready." Cole said. I reply "Okay, let's go." "I hope were not too late." I reply "No, they are strong. You are strong also my friend. You save me Cole even you are injured. Thank you."

Cole reply and make me feel comfortable "No problem, I can't let you deal with them without me." Cole reply and turn off the speaker. We went to the mountains. Then, I was surprised that my brothers and sister and my Sensei are in the net. "Cole, you are right. Let me deal with this. I'll free them using my shurikens." I threw my shurikens, I didn't miss. And saw family safely free from the net.

**End of Zane P.O.V**

* * *

Kai eyes widen and reply to Zane story "Wow, that's how Cole save you." "Yes, on time." Zane turn to Cole. Cole let out a smile. Kai lightly nudge Cole using his elbow "So, you save Zane huh?" Cole reply "Yep."

Jay joins in "Man Cole, first you were badly hurt. But how did you lift the snake with one hand? I can see you work out with that hand." Jay smirk. Cole scowl to Jay. Jay went to Zane back "Sheesh. I was just joking. Heh heh right Zane?" Jay nudge his fist lightly hit Zane back. "I do not compute this, Jay." Jay rolled his eyes.

Zane just stare to Jay smirking. The conversation break when Zane ask a question to their leader "Cole, may I ask you, why didn't you warn us about _guest_ arriving the bounty." Cole shook his head "Well, they-" Jay interrupt with multiple question on his mind and start garbling "Wait, Cole how did you deal with them with one arm? And why didn't you shake the chains while the only way to get there? And where's Nya exo suit? And-"

Zane interrupt "What Jay is trying to say is, why didn't you avert this from happening?" Cole shook his head "Well I was about to explain. Lord Garmadon-" Lloyd said "My dad," "Yeah, whatever. Anyways, Nya." Cole turn to Nya. "Lord Garmadon confiscate your exo suit, Nya." Nya shook her head "So, what did he do with it? And how'd you know, Cole?"

Cole sighed. He said to his family "Well I'm going to tell you how my days go..."

* * *

**Cole P.O.V**

The time when Zane enter the bubble shield of battle, I had to stay here in the bounty because my condition. I had to keep an eye on the bounty for trespassers. Yes, of course my team is worry about my situation and my action. But I can't let my team go without me and let them deal with those snakes. I hate. And so I watch the scene and felt a tug my silk arm that is broken. I look back because the felt of the tug and it was Lloyd.

"Cole, will they be okay without you? Because you. You know, a leader." I nod and reply to the chosen one "Yeah, they will be. Well, I know they can take care themselves. But for some situation like me being injured, I can't deal with them alone." I said.

Lloyd gaze at me "You are busy with them." I shook my head "You got no idea I had to deal with them everyday." I smirk to Lloyd.

I was paying attention on my team's action. Seems Kai reach the island, Zane landed safely, Nya and Jay, well Jay protect Nya from the snakes. Sensei is fighting the snakes with his staff. The snakes... There are just their comrades helping each other. So something hit my head. I gaze everywhere, top to bottom. I keep scanning everywhere and have this suspicion. Where is he?

Lloyd look at me because he notice I am in stress. I ask Lloyd "Lloyd, do you know where your dad went?" Lloyd shrug his shoulder. "I'm going back to the bounty." I nod. "Okay. I'm going to keep an eye on them." As soon Lloyd turn around in my corner of my eye, I felt a tug violently. I ask him curiously "What's wrong-"

After when I was about to finish my sentence, I held the rail, a large thrash on the bounty. I have a feeling that noise can be form by Nya exo suit. Nya is down there with my family. I have to urge to turn who is causing this wreckage, but I know I didn't invite any _guest_ during the battle. I turn around and I step back and gasped. I can't believe what he confiscate Nya exo suit.

"Hello Lloyd," Lord Garmadon said. I saw Skalidor jump out of the exo suit. I gritted my teeth, I use my left arm and crossed over Lloyd view; sign to stay back. I gaze to Lord Garmadon "What are you doing here?" "Don't you know, boy. Get this ship away from this area!" I hesitate. Wait, someone's in the control room? I look through the window, Skales! What are they doing?

The ship engine purred. I grab the rail and and pull Lloyd to held the rail. The bounty tilt. The equipment start to slide toward us. I push Lloyd away, "Cole, look out!" I dodge every weapon and equipment. But one hit my chest. I gasped, the equipment hit my ribs, still recovering. And I gaze back, we're being depart from where my family stood. I tried to yelp and cried for my family could hear me, but my injury have in other mind.

We were far from the mountains. The bounty became still. I saw Skales exit out the control room, and slither to Lord Garmadon. "We have park away from those ninjassss." I watch Lord Garmadon smirk and reply. His plan was to get away from his brother. "Good, now we are away from them. You too, deal with him." Lord Garmadon aim his index finger at me. Or one of his hand.

Lloyd crawl to me, I coughed, my palm on my chest to ease the pain. Lloyd reach to me "Cole, are you okay?" I shakily ask "Lloyd... They... want you. Go hide." I had to defend him.

Lloyd denied my request "No Cole, I'm staying with you. You can't deal with them. If you fall, our friends-" "Our brothers." Lloyd nodded "Our brothers need you. We stick together." Lloyd exclaimed my action. Brothers stick together. Lloyd, feel connection of our family.

I heard a voice coming north of my side. I squint my eyes and saw Skalidor rising to me. "Sssso. Want a rematch?" He hissed. I can't move but I force myself. The weapon are shattered near me; I reach my scythe and use my knee for support and rose up using my scythe. I stood face to face to Skalidor. I need to relieve pain for for minutes at least.

Suddenly, Lloyd start throwing to Skalidor to shoo it away. Using projectiles. "Get away you menace!" Skalidor use his tails to reflect and he strike his tail at me. He wrapped his tail on my ankle. I try to resist being lifted; sliding my scythe on the rail to compel.

Lloyd charge to Skalidor and kick his face. He hiss, step few pace and release my ankle. I fell on the floor, moaning. My lungs felt being lighted. Lloyd haste toward me "Cole, I'll try to defend you. Let me-" I ponder this and I answer and reject his helping hand "Lloyd, don't worry about me. Go get the others. I order you, I have a feeling they'll come." Lloyd just shook his head, I snapped "Trust me,"

**End of Cole P.O.V**

* * *

"So that's how it all happens. Then I command Lloyd to summon you guys and luckily, you guys came on time." Cole finished his sentence. Using his left arm slanted on his hips. Kai, notice how Cole always be first in line. "Cole, next time, try not to do things on your own. Remember, you remind us were a team." Cole sighed. He confess to his brothers and sister "Yeah your right. I should know I have family on my side."

Zane propel his knee to rose up and went to Cole side "And yet, we will be. No matter what situation, we won't leave without them." Cole nodded. Jay speak out in satisfied "Well the doll-ma-jinny thing is gone."

Cole shook his head "No, remember, Lord Garmadon has the mega weapon. It can happen anytime. But all I know, he won't wish something again that failed drastically."

Kai nodded and placed his elbow land on Cole shoulder silk "Yeah, soon once you get better Cole, we can deal with him together. As a team. That you remind us all the time." Cole smile to his family. "Get some rest, Cole." Kai and Nya place their hands the table to help themselves up and help Cole rose up by his arms.

Kai nodded "Okay, Lord Garmadon tries to sabotage our bond. Yet, he failed. But get yourself ready you guys, Lord Garmadon is not done yet." They all nodded. Jay stretch his arm wide in to the air "Well, its getting late. We all know what Zane and Cole been up to party without us." Zane look to Jay "What do you mean? We haven't went in to any." Jay, just rolled his eyes "Never mind." The ninjas and samurai exit out the dining room.

Kai and Nya support Cole back to his room. Kai mumbled to himself while return to his room. "I'll NEVER forget what he did to me and my family. And what he did to me."

* * *

**(AN- The last chapter! Thank you for reading this fanfiction "Voodoo Ninja!") **** I do not OWN Ninjago~**

**Please review!**


End file.
